Control
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: In his first seventeen years, Kurt Hummel has never been desired. So when he meets the adorable, dorky, sexy, confident Darren Criss who immediately makes a move on him, he's unable to stay away.
1. Control

**A/N: Written for a prompt on the GKM. This turned into a multi chapter thing so I thought I'd post it here so it would be easier to track.**

**Yes, this is Kurt/Darren, or as my friends and I have coined it _Dart. _It's written in an alternate universe although I try to make as few references to timeline etc. for less confusion. The less questions you ask, the less complicated it becomes.**

**Title taken from the Janet Jackson song, which I was listening to religiously to write this. The song I imagined them dancing to in the first scene is I Will Survive/Survivor, done by the Glee Cast also. **

**Disclaimer: None of this shit is mine except the words.**

**-P**

* * *

><p>Kurt bit his lip, trying to repress a moan as the man tossed him a saucy wink across the dance floor, his hips swaying to the beat in an almost obscene manner. He had caught his attention half an hour earlier, sending eyes at him across the room. Kurt had blushed like a little girl, shocked at the attention, something that was completely unfamiliar to him.<p>

"You should dance with him you know," a low voice said in his ear. He jumped a little and turned in his seat. Santana was smirking down at him. She was the one who had brought him here in the first place. A birthday present of sorts… "He's super fine," Santana purred. "And _clearly _interested."

Kurt glanced back to the man who did an adorably dorky little twirl that made Santana snort next to him, but went straight to Kurt's cock. He didn't know why his nerdy dance moves were hot, but they were and Kurt _wanted _him, in a way that he had never wanted anyone before.

The decision suddenly made, Kurt took Santana's glass off her and gulped down the remains of the bright green liquid. He set it down, giving her a pointed look before striding through the crowd, eyes locked with the man's. If Santana was right and he wanted him… he could have him.

"Hey there," Kurt purred lowly, putting a hand on the man's chest, hard and warm under his light, sweaty white t-shirt. The man's eyes darkened and he moved closer, his breath warm against Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered as he began to move against him, their hips moving together in perfect time to the crazy disco tune.

"Darren," the man grinned. "I'm Darren."

"Darren," he tested the name out on his lips, a pleasant thrill running through him as he imagined when he might be needing that again. "I'm Kurt."

"Well, Kurt," Darren said, his grin melting under a saucy smirk as he pressed closer still, "Von Trapp, I presume."

"Hummel, actually," Kurt bit his lip to keep from squealing. This man was just too cute…

"Hot," Darren breathed, the hot wash of his breath sending sparks across Kurt's collarbone. His breath hitched as he felt the press of Darren's tongue, light as it licked across the pit of his neck.

The song descended into something darker and Kurt just about trembled under Darren's touch as his hands ran over him, possessive as they caressed his sides, kneading the skin at his waist, slithering down to his ass where he took a firm grasp. Kurt gasped, his hips bucking up involuntarily.

Darren continued to lick his way up Kurt's neck, peppering hot, messy kisses along his skin, nosing up his jaw until he finally came into contact with his lips, seizing him in a passionate kiss that lit Kurt's every fibre on fire. He had been kissed before, of course, first with Brittany and then that horrible experience with Karofsky, but neither of them had even _compared _to this…

Kurt tangled his hands into Darren's curls, pulling him closer, until their bodies were completely flush against each other, the heat rushing up their shared space unbelievable. Darren grinded hard against Kurt and he let out a moan into his mouth.

Darren pulled away with a loud sucking noise that went straight to Kurt's increasingly tight pants. His eyes were heavy and dark as he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Kurt felt a little light headed as he nodded. This was just… _surreal. _A cute, no _hot_, adorable guy was actually interested in _him_?

Fuck. Kurt wanted him so bad. He wanted _this. _He wanted to let go and lose himself in somebody, just forget about the world, forget about all his troubles and just _enjoy._

Darren's hand was warm and calloused as he pulled him from the floor. Kurt had the sense to shoot (a very shocked looking) Santana a quick wink as he allowed himself to be pulled along, loving the press of Darren's hand, sure and steady, just a little sweaty, but _experienced, _against his.

He didn't want to let go.

Luckily Darren didn't make him. They held hands the entire taxi trip, barely speaking except for when Darren leaned across, his eyes still just as dark, and his voice still as husky as he whispered.

"I don't usually do this much."

Kurt bit back a laugh. "Neither, actually."

Darren winked. "I guess there's a first for everything…"

Kurt smiled privately. _Oh Darren… you have no idea._

Darren paid the taxi driver quickly and Kurt's heart stuttered a little as they hopped out. They were here… he was really doing this…

But then Darren was there, all messy curls and bright smiles and Kurt knew he was in safe hands.

They stumbled quickly up the stairs (thank fuck he was on the second floor) and Darren fumbled with the key for only a moment before he was unclicking the lock, pulling Kurt inside with him.

Kurt's breath caught as Darren shoved him up against the front door, smashing his lips against his for a fierce kiss.

"So beautiful," he gasped against his lips. "Like _nothing _I've ever seen…"

Kurt flushed at Darren's praise, fisting his hands in Darren's hair, rather enjoying the little cry he released at the sensation.

"Kink?" Kurt smirked, rather pleased at his own boldness.

"You have no idea," Darren panted.

_Better keep that in mind… _Kurt told himself as Darren grabbed him by the waist, pulling him flush against him once more, his hands running up and down his back, pulling at his shirt.

Kurt pulled back for a minute, hesitating a little with his shirt. "You first?" he requested.

Concerned flashed momentarily in Darren's eyes before he complied, pulling off his shirt in one swift movement, casting it aside unceremoniously. Kurt's breath caught at the sight of Darren's chest, broad and beautiful in front of him.

"Kurt?" Darren ventured carefully and Kurt blushed, realising he had been caught staring.

"Sorry," he muttered, reaching for the hem of his shirt, suddenly halted by Darren's firm hand catching his wrist.

"Kurt," Darren said, frowning. "Are you-" he paused and tried again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kurt said with a small smile, unsure of whether or not he should confide the truth in Darren. It would probably scare him off. And that was the last thing he wanted…

But he couldn't lie in the face of those eyes.

"I'm just…" Kurt bit his lip, "just a little inexperienced."

"Kurt," Darren said seriously after a moment, "are you a virgin?"

Kurt nodded shyly, feeling suddenly rather embarrassed. Darren was probably going to leave him now, send him away. He was just a little boy.

"H-how old are you?" Darren stuttered.

Mortified, Kurt kept his eyes downcast, refusing to meet Darren's eyes. "Seventeen," he said softly. "My friend Santana got us in…"

Kurt looked up in surprise at the sudden sound Darren let out.

Darren _moaned_.

"Ugh," he said, putting his face in his hands. "That shouldn't be hot…"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"You mean to say…" Darren exhaled, "you've never… no one's ever _touched_," Darren's voice broke on the word, "you?"

Kurt swallowed. "No," he admitted slowly, "you would be the first… if you still want me."

"Still want-" Darren let out a short breathy laugh. "Fuck, of course I want you, Kurt…"

Kurt's heart leapt ridiculously in his chest. He still wanted him?

"You are incredible," Darren gushed, "just-beautiful and otherworldly and hot and sexy and _too confident_- I never would have believed…" he trailed off, his eyes dark as they met Kurt's. "It would be wrong," he said slowly.

"What if I don't care?" Kurt whispered, his voice coming out huskier then he had ever heard.

Darren shuddered visibly. "Kurt-I can't-"

His eyes lighting up mischievously, Kurt gave Darren his best pout, leaning forward into the heated space between them.

"Please," he whimpered, running a single finger down Darren's chest. "I've never…no one's ever wanted me before. I…I want this. I want _you." _His nail scratched lightly across a nipple and Darren's breath caught. "So bad…" Kurt whispered.

"Oh my _god, _Kurt," Darren moaned, grabbing his shirt and pulling him against him for a passionate kiss once more. Kurt responded eagerly, running his tongue across his bottom lip, trying to get him to open his mouth for him.

He whined a little as Darren pulled away, running a hand through his hair.

Kurt pouted again, replacing Darren's hand with his and stroking softly. "I wanted to do that…" he whispered coyly.

"Jesus, Kurt," Darren breathed, swallowing.

Kurt smirked up at him. "You were saying?"

"Right," Darren swallowed. "If this is your first time... I want to do this right... I-"

"Darren," Kurt said lightly, "I gave up on the storybook romance idealism of the perfect first time a long time ago. I had my first kiss stolen and believe me, this is a lot more perfect than any ideas I had of giving up my virginity."

Darren looked down at his hands guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

That surprised him and Kurt could see the momentary flicker of hurt in his deep gold eyes. But that just made him angry...

"I don't want your sympathy, Darren," Kurt sighed. "I get enough of that crap from my friends. I came here tonight because I wanted to have a good time for once and just forget about everything. I came here," he gestured around Darren's apartment, "because I wanted you to fuck me. Now if you don't want to I can go-"

"No," Darren protested quickly.

"But if you still want me," Kurt continued. "I suggest you fucking stop talking and get on with it."

"I-I want you, Kurt," Darren stuttered.

"Then have me," Kurt purred, fingering the buttons of his shirt playfully.

Darren's hands quickly replaced his, eagerly pushing the buttons through the holes and helping him shrug it off his shoulders. Darren's fingers were over him in an instant, tracing lines up and down his body with a feather touch.

"So fucking beautiful," Darren murmured appreciatively, lining circles across his skin. Kurt squirmed a little at the almost ticklish touch, but he could feel himself getting hard again and he needed more.

"Please, Darren," Kurt urged. Darren looked at him, his eyes wide and puppy like.

"Touch me."

Darren was on him in an instant, his lips hot and urgent against his mouth, his hands trailing lower across his stomach until they reached the waistband of his pants, fumbling with the zipper.

"Bedroom," Kurt murmured against his lips. "Now."

"As you wish," Darren smiled, ignoring Kurt's eye roll and guiding him through the hall, his eyes most definitely not on his ass as he gestured for him to enter first.

Kurt walked through, grabbing Darren by the belt loop and pulling him in after, walking them backwards until his knees hit the bed and he fell against the soft mattress, pulling Darren after.

Darren's lips were on him again, pressing another heated kiss to his lips as his hands found his zipper once more, successfully freeing him from his too tight jeans.

Kurt let out a gasp at the feel of Darren's hand, firm and warm against his hard cock. Darren swallowed the sound, his kisses slightly messy as he tightened his grip experimentally on Kurt, twisting him, trying to get the perfect angle.

Kurt couldn't help the little sounds that escaped him, the breathy whimpers filling warm space between them. Darren smiled against his lips and Kurt silently begged him not to voice his thoughts, lest it another adorable yet out of place comment.

Darren pulled away from his lips, kissing his way back down his neck and chest, licking at his nipples (Kurt moaning desperately beneath him) before travelling further down until he met the area between his hip and thigh, where he sucked a bruise into his skin, making Kurt cry out in pleasure as he writhed against the sheets.

"More," Kurt gasped.

"As you wish," Darren muttered against his skin and Kurt growled.

"Fucking shut up and suck my cock, Darren!"

"As you wish."

Kurt was about to whack him before Darren swallowed him completely, making him cry out in surprise and pleasure.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Darren smirked, pulling off with a loud pop.

Kurt glowered at him. "Fucking suck my cock, Darren!" he yelled. Darren opened his mouth to speak and Kurt quickly cut him off. "If you say 'as you wish' again I'm going to-"

Darren ignored him, taking Kurt's cock delicately in his hands. "Such a pretty cock," he said gently before taking him again.

"S-stop," Kurt stammered after a little while. "I'm close," he explained at Darren's confused look, "and I don't want to come until you've fucked me."

Darren pulled off again, his eyes smiling wickedly. "Your wish is my command," he said in a mock-low voice and Kurt fought off the urge to whack him once more.

Darren caressed Kurt's cheek gently before pulling him in for another heart stuttering kiss. Kurt kissed him back, deeply and forcefully, Darren moaning into his mouth as Kurt's hands found his waistband, helping him out of his pants.

Both now free of their clothes, Darren climbed on top of Kurt, Kurt gasping at the new found contact. Everything was hot and so frighteningly new, but Kurt couldn't get enough. The press of skin against skin was almost overwhelming and Kurt felt dangerously close to coming at the feel of Darren's hardness against his hip.

He looked down and his breath caught. Darren was... big. Bigger than him and...

"What's wrong, baby?" Darren crooned. Kurt swallowed, meeting Darren's eye steadily.

"I want you now."

Darren nodded, understanding as he leant across and pulled lube and condoms out of his bedside drawer.

"Do you want me to or-" Darren offered unsurely.

"You," Kurt said firmly. Darren nodded, popping open the bottle and squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers, warming it before he edged closer to Kurt.

"Kiss me," Kurt whispered softly. Darren captured Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss, almost a distraction as his hands came down to lightly trace his perineum.

Kurt gasped into his mouth as Darren slowly pushed in, just the top of his finger, but enough for Kurt to feel it.

"This might hurt a little..." Darren warned him gently, pushing in further.

Kurt hissed loudly at the unusual intrusion and Darren petted his thighs soothingly.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered. "It'll feel good soon, I promise..."

Kurt nodded and Darren gave him a reassuring smile, planting a quick kiss on his collarbone before pushing in further, Kurt gasping around him until he was second knuckle deep.

"Kurt-" Darren grunted, "so-so tight."

"More," Kurt managed. Darren complied, twisting his fingers, stretching him out as he pushed in deeper until his whole finger was buried.

"You're so beautiful," Darren whispered reverently, "take as long as you need, I could do this for-"

"Darren," Kurt hissed, "more."

"Right," Darren said, blushing a little as he slid the first finger out a little, sliding another back in alongside it.

Kurt squirmed a little, waiting for the pleasure to unearth under the pain. "More," he insisted.

"So tight," Darren breathed, pushing in further, twisting his fingers until he felt the little cluster of nerves that made Kurt release a shrill scream.

"Fuck! Darren!"

Darren smirked triumphantly. "Found it!" he cheered.

"Darren-Darren-Darren," Kurt babbled as Darren brushed over the spot again and again, making Kurt fuck down on his fingers.

"Please-more, Darren," he pleaded, burying his head into Darren's neck, pushing himself down hard on Darren's fingers.

"Okay, okay," Darren agreed, sliding his fingers out gently. Kurt let out a loud cry at the loss and sudden emptiness. Darren gave him a sympathetic look, hurrying as he slid more lube over his cock. Kurt's mouth watered at the sight. He was so big, would fill him so completely. Kurt wanted to reach out and touch, but he resisted, clutching at the sheets instead until Darren was ready.

Darren considered him thoughtfully. "On your knees," he decided.

Kurt complied, turning over and raising his ass in the air, feeling not the least hesitant or bashful at the position. It was Darren. Crazy, adorable Darren that he hardly knew at all and yet completely trusted. He felt secure with him. He was safe in his hands.

He gasped at the feel of Darren's thick cock pressing against him, his chest tightening with anticipation.

"I don't think I stretched you nearly enough," Darren fretted.

"Please, Darren," Kurt moaned. "Just fuck me..."

And then he felt the press of the head of Darren's cock, pushing in lightly at his entrance. The intrusion felt incredible; so much more than his fingers had. Darren pushed in further, moaning as the hot, tight heat consumed him.

"So tight," he moaned, clutching at his hips. "So pretty... like a veela-"

"I've never even seen Harry Potter," Kurt hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sacrilege." Darren's voice broke on the word as he buried himself deeper.

"Big," Kurt cried, "fuck, Darren, you're so big..."

Darren's hand ran all over him, mapping out his skin, worshiping the lines of his body.

"So perfect," Darren murmured, "so beautiful, so good, SO good, Kurt. You feel amazing like this..."

Kurt keened as Darren pushed further, his ass clenching involuntarily around him. Darren let out a shout behind him and buried his head into the crook of his neck, biting down.

"Darren!" Kurt cried grasping at Darren's ass behind him, grinding back as Darren buried himself completely inside him. "Move."

"As you wish."

Too far gone to reprimand him, Kurt clenched his eyes shut, drinking in the sensations of the moment, the fullness of Darren inside him, the heat of his sweaty body wrapped warm around him, holding him tight, gripping his hips and rocking against him. His breath was hot against his neck as he grasped Kurt's cock, bringing him to the edge with a few quick jerks.

"Please, Kurt," Darren moaned, "so beautiful, so incredible, perfect, so good at this-fuck."

"Darren." Kurt's voice wavered on the man's name.

"Come for me, Kurt."

Kurt came with a six lettered cry, whispering Darren's name over and over his skin as he came down, crashing against him as Darren came with him, intertwining their fingers as they fell back against the bed together.

Kurt felt his mind whirl, his hands shake as he tried to process what had just happened. He had lost his virginity, to a half stranger. A cute, adorable, dorky stranger named Darren who was pulling him back against him, smiling at him in the sweetest, gentlest way, murmurs of praise playing on his lips.

A smile of his own reached his lips as he leant back against him, reaching a hand up to brush an absent curl aside. Darren nuzzled into his hand, melting under his soft touch as he traced his hand down his cheek, running a finger across his lips before kissing him gently.

"Was that... okay, for you?" Darren asked carefully, eyes wide and hopeful.

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile. "Darren... that was... amazing."

Darren exhaled in relief, pulling him closer against his chest.

"What about you?" Kurt asked, a sudden pang of worry filling his chest. "was that...?"

"Kurt," Darren breathed, "I've never come so freaking hard in my life."

Kurt blushed at the compliment, burying himself in the warmth of Darren's chest. "So warm," he murmured against his chest. Darren wriggled under him like a puppy and Kurt let out a light giggle.

"And now," Darren announced, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, "we snuggle."

"Dork," Kurt chortled.

"I was born this way," Darren returned, snapping his fingers sassily. Kurt laughed again, closing his eyes and leaning back against Darren's chest, never wanting this moment to end.

Wait.

What happened now?

A frantic worry started to buzz in his chest. Did Darren expect him to leave? Now? In the morning? Would he ever even see him again?

"What's wrong, honey?" Darren asked softly, feeling Kurt tense against him.

Kurt's heart sang at the endearment but he had to ask...

"What happens now?"

Darren blinked back in confusion. "We...snuggle?"

"And then?" Kurt asked, his voice barely a whisper, so afraid of Darren's answer.

"I-I don't know," Darren confessed. Kurt bit his lip. "What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted quietly. And that was the truth. He didn't know what he wanted from Darren. He hardly knew him after all.

But he had been so sweet and loving and kind and Kurt really didn't want to say goodbye.

"Okay," Darren finally decided, "why don't we snuggle now-actually, we should clean up first..." Kurt wrinkled his nose. He hadn't noticed the problem until he had pointed it out... "then snuggle and sleep and when we wake up, we're both still here and I don't have work in the morning so we can get coffee and talk about this then..." Darren looked at him with sincere eyes.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet, Kurt Hummel."


	2. Shiver

**A/N: I probably should have mentioned that opposed to this being a multi chaptered story, this is more of a verse!~ and that these are more just one-shots all set in the dart!~verse. This one takes place maybe a week or two after the first one. I can't remember if I mentioned that in the story...**

**Title from the Maroon 5 song.**

* * *

><p>"Are you freaking serious?"<p>

"Come on, Kurt," Darren said with an exaggerated smile, "you can't tell me you've never seen Harry Potter than do nothing about it."

"You can't invite me to your house," Kurt said darkly, "and expect me to expect you to do nothing about it."

Darren swallowed, a light blush rising in his cheeks. "Not nothing…" he said quietly, "but if I'm going to be your first real boyfriend than I want to do everything with you. _Everything_."

Kurt raised an eyebrow coyly. "Everything?" he purred.

Darren bit his lip, turning away from his heavy glasz stare, under which Darren knew Kurt could make him do just about anything.

"Shh," he hushed him half-heartedly. "The movie's about to start…"

Kurt smiled smugly, leaning into Darren's open arms and snuggling into his warm embrace. If there was one thing he loved about Darren, it was his cuddles. He should get an award.

Unable to help himself, Kurt trailed his fingers gently up the front of his shirt, biting back a smirk as Darren shivered under him.

"Is something going to happen soon?" Kurt whined impatiently. Darren put a finger to his lips and Kurt had to resist the urge to lick it between his lips, sucking it until he was begging for more, pushing him on his back and straddling him, making quick work of his shirt and trailing kisses across his stomach until-

But he resisted.

"I'm hungry," Darren announced. Kurt pouted as he gently moved him off him so he could get up. "You stay here and watch – I'll be back."

Grimacing, Kurt folded back into the couch, pouting in a way he knew Darren couldn't resist. But then when Darren came back he was grinning his trademark messy smile and Kurt couldn't help but smile with him as he sat down excitedly, producing a jar of some mysterious brown shit.

Kurt wrinkled his nose distastefully. "What is that…?"

"It's nutella," Darren said excitedly. "Like…peanut butter… but it tastes like chocolate."

"Where's the bread then?" Kurt challenged. Darren gave him a wicked grin.

"No silly," he said dotingly, "we use spoons! Hooray for mass consumption!"

Kurt wrinkled his nose as Darren unscrewed the lid, heaping a generous serving of the smooth spread on the spoon.

"Open up baby," Darren cooed.

"I'm not eating that…" Kurt recoiled, although his heart sang at the endearment. It never failed to make his stomach swoop when Darren did things like that. It just came so easy to him. He was uber affectionate – and Kurt loved it.

"Fine," Darren pouted, "more for me."

Kurt's breath hitched slightly as Darren closed his mouth fully around the spoon, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out an obscene moan that went straight to Kurt's increasingly tight pants. He pulled the spoon from his mouth at last with a loud pop, his eyes widening as he opened them.

"Fucking delicious," he groaned. Kurt bit his lip and Darren caught the movement, a smug smile crossing his face. "Now you _have _to have some," Darren said, mistaking his expression and reaching for the spoon again and heaping more of the spread on, sucking it quickly into his mouth once more.

But as he went to pull it away, Kurt gripped onto the spoon, making Darren pause with wide, surprised eyes. Kurt winked, pulling the spoon away slowly before leaning in and kissing him deeply, instantly licking his way into his mouth, making him moan as he scraped his tongue over the roof of his mouth, licking out all the nutella and pulling away to swallow.

"Delicious," Kurt smirked as Darren's mouth fell open a little helplessly.

"Fuck," he whimpered. Kurt gave him a sweet smile, taking the spoon off him. It was nice; surprisingly creamy and very chocolaty. But he was sure it tasted better off Darren.

"Mmmmmm," Kurt murmured appreciatively as he wrapped his mouth another generous spoonful. He made sure to lick every last bit of chocolate off the silver before spooning out more and offering it to Darren. "Open wide," he cooed.

Darren's lips parted softly and he took the first bit of the nutella into his mouth, massaging it gently on the tip of his tongue.

Kurt licked his lips, all pretence of eating knocked aside as he pushed Darren back against the sofa eagerly, crawling up his legs and straddling his thighs.

"Now I have you where I want you," he smirked, eyes light and playful.

Darren whimpered, his muscles tensing underneath him.

"Relax," Kurt purred, running his hands lightly up and under his t-shirt, "I've got you…"

Darren leant his head back against the couch, his eyes falling shut as he melted under Kurt's touch. He pushed Darren's shirt up for better access, his jeans tightening at the sight of his bare chest, laid out for him.

In the past few weeks they had had together, they had hardly had any time to be alone, and the few chances they had had been short. They hadn't had time to really _explore _each other and Kurt was _aching _to know him. He wanted to know his every line, map out his muscles, trace his tongue along his skin, learn how to make him shiver, how to make him scream.

But with Darren stretched out beneath him, his eyes closed peacefully shut, his lips just parted, a perfect pink; Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to prolong this…

In a second, Kurt swooped down, taking Darren's bottom lip between his and sucking it hard, making him moan around him. He felt his hands on his waist, pulling him down and Kurt fell gently against him, rather turned on by the feel of Darren's warm body beneath his.

Needing more, Kurt tangled his hands in Darren's hair, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper.

He tasted like chocolate and _Darren_; a taste he hadn't quite been able to pinpoint as it tasted like nothing else. He had never really kissed a boy before. Not truly. There was Dave, but he refused to think about that.

Instead, he concentrated on Darren finally catching up, his hands making their way down his back; kneading at the skin around his waist before dropping to his ass and pulling him flush against him. Kurt gasped at the friction, grinding down to meet the roll of Darren's hips, letting out a low moan.

"Please," Kurt whimpered, burying his head against Darren's neck, peppering kisses up and making Darren shiver.

"W-what do you need, baby?" Darren asked soothingly, pulling him back so he could look him in the eye.

"Bedroom," Kurt said firmly. "I need you in me."

Darren's breath hitched visibly and Kurt let out a cry of shock as Darren wrapped his legs around his waist, getting to his feet and carrying him to the bedroom.

"Mmmm," Kurt smirked, "I approve."

"I'll keep that in mind," Darren winked, lowering him gently against the covers. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck for support, pulling him back over him as they laid down.

Kurt pushed him off him for a moment, gently tugging his shirt up. Eyes widening, Darren was quick to replace his hands and helped him pull it off swiftly. He moved to lay him back down again but Kurt held up a hand.

"You too," he purred, fingers playing with the buttons of Darren's shirt. Darren hastily removed it, (fuck the buttons), pulling it over his head in one quick movement, tossing it beside Kurt's.

"Stunning," Darren whispered, laying him back down against the bed, nosing at his collarbone. Kurt squirmed under him as he ran his hands across his bare skin, sending sparks of electricity through him as he retraced the patterns with his tongue, moving down his chest and stomach, stopping at the top of his waistband.

"Is this okay?" Darren asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. Kurt bit his lip to keep an embarrassing moan from escaping. Darren looked _incredible _like this, his wild curls heavily mussed, his eyes heavy, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Just knowing that he did that to him…

"Darren," Kurt whispered, "that's more than okay."

Grinning brightly, Darren returned to the task at hand, kissing feverishly across the patch of skin above his jeans, his fingers already working at his jeans. He ducked down to mouth him through his pants and Kurt couldn't help his hips bucking up, whining just a little bit at the unexpected contact.

"Darren," he pleaded, "more."

Kurt could feel him smiling against the fabric of his too tight jeans. His hands quickly replaced his mouth and he pulled his jeans down to his knees. Kurt smirked at the sharp intake of breath as Darren realised he wasn't wearing underwear.

"The jeans," Kurt said a little breathlessly, "too tight for underwear."

Darren let out a loud moan, surging forward without warning and taking Kurt's cock fully in his mouth. Kurt wailed above him, unable to resist tangling his fingers in Darren's hair for support, shuddering as Darren moaned around him.

"Hey, Kurt," Darren said smugly, pulling of Kurt's cock.

"What?" Kurt growled. This better be good…

"Have you heard of platform nine and three quarters?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Well I know something else with the same measurements… ow!"

Darren winced as Kurt hit him across the head.

"What?" Darren whined defensively.

"Suck my cock, Darren."

"Oh, right."

Kurt threw his head back as Darren took him in again, easing him down until he was deep throating him. Kurt clenched his eyes shut, trying to control the urge to thrust his hips up, not wanting to make him gag.

Darren hummed happily around him, gripping at his hips. Darren's eyes were shut too, relishing the sounds coming from the beautiful boy above him.

"Darren," Kurt warned, "I'm about to-"

But Darren just sucked harder, tightening his lips around his cock. Kurt tugged on Darren's curls sharply and Darren whimpered, pulling away with a pout.

"I wanted your come," he whispered.

Kurt felt his jaw drop. _Who said that…?_

"Well," he said, his voice a little shaky, "I'd rather wait…"

Darren's face brightened in a messy grin. "You want me to slither in your chamber of secrets?"

"Fuck you."

"I thought I was going to do-"

Kurt cut him off, pulling him to his lips and kissing him deeply. Darren pulled away with wide blown eyes and Kurt smiled smugly.

"Get on with it then," he urged. Darren nodded quickly, practically leaping off the bed to retrieve lube and a condom from his bedside drawer, tossing them next to Kurt and hastily removing his pants.

Kurt smiled appreciatively as Darren crawled up beside him, tracing a hand over his stomach playfully.

"I really like you, you know that, right?" Darren said sweetly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Dare," he said fondly, stroking his hair, "I know."

"Great," Darren beamed, "because I'm ready to fuck you now."

Kurt's heart thumped wildly in his chest as Darren quickly popped the lid of the lube, spreading it between his fingers, warming it up.

Darren shuffled across the bed towards him, his smile gentle. "Let me know if I'm going to fast, okay?"

Kurt nodded, putting his hands on his shoulders and resting his forehead against Darren's. He shivered in anticipation as Darren's finger trailed down the crack of his ass, resting on his hole for a minute before he pushed in. Kurt bit his lip, trying to focus on Darren instead of the burn. Darren looked at him with worried eyes, but Kurt nodded reassuringly, letting him push in further.

When Darren had his whole finger inside, Kurt could feel his breath stuttering erratically. This was all so new. He wondered how long it would be till he got used to it – or if he ever would.

"Kiss me," he muttered through gritted teeth. Darren gave him a sympathetic smile, kissing him gently as he drew his finger out, pushing it in again alongside his second.

Once Darren had both fingers inside, he began to twist them around, stretching him and Kurt was filled with a familiar ache.

"More," he pleaded.

"Kurt," Darren said warningly but Kurt shook his head, pushing down on his fingers insistently.

"More," he urged, kissing Darren again, this time deeper, needier, and hotter. Darren gasped into his mouth; quickly drawing out his fingers and slotting in a third, making Kurt pull away with a wail as he brushed up against his prostate.

"God, Kurt," Darren groaned as Kurt gripped his shoulders tightly, biting at his neck as he pushed down harder on his fingers.

"Darren," Kurt breathed, "I need you."

Darren nodded and pulled his fingers out slowly, kissing Kurt quickly as he whined at the sudden emptiness.

"Hurry," Kurt whimpered as Darren quickly rolled on a condom and more lube, crawling back up the bed and back into Kurt's arms.

"Are you rea-?"

"DARREN."

"Okay, okay," Darren muttered, shuffling closer and lining himself up with Kurt. Kurt let out a sharp hiss as he slowly eased himself in, trying to give Kurt time to adjust.

But Kurt wasn't having it.

"Jesus, Darren," he choked, pushing him back against the bed and straddling his thighs. Darren let out a loud cry as Kurt lowered himself on his cock, burying him deep inside.

"Oh my _god_, Kurt," he moaned. "Have you-have you been fingering yourself?"

Kurt smirked smugly above him. "If it helps, I was thinking of you," he purred and Darren shuddered.

"Fuck," he whimpered as Kurt raised himself off his cock, nearly completely before slamming back down, meeting the thrust of Darren's hips with a loud wail.

"You're beautiful," Darren gushed through his patented breaths. He writhed desperately against the sheets, clutching at the fabric frantically beneath before grabbing a hold of Kurt's hips, his fingers massaging the skin as he guided him up and down, his hips rolling to meet everything Kurt was giving him.

As Kurt's thrust grew faster and more frantic, Darren felt the heat pooling hotter in his stomach.

"So close," he whispered in warning.

Kurt blinked down at him; his brilliant eyes a stormy grey-green, sending sparks through Darren's too hot skin. He was flawless. He couldn't believe he was _his_.

"Come with me, Dare," Kurt breathed, wiping away the curls from Darren's sweaty forehead as he leant down to kiss him, the new angle thrusting Darren deep and making him brush across Kurt's prostate with every minimal movement.

And with that they both came hard, crying each other's name as they fell against each other. Darren blinked away the diamond stars from his vision, whispering Kurt's name once more before turning him over and snuggling against his chest.

"I want to be the little spoon this time," he announced. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

"We have to clean up first," he reminded him.

"Nuh-uh," Darren pouted, snuggling deeper. "I don't want to get up."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, shoving Darren off him so he could get up.

"Thank you!" Darren sang happily, watching his ass as he retreated to the bathroom, returning a few moments later with a damp towel.

"Roll over," Kurt ordered when he returned. Grinning, Darren replied, making a barking noise. "Shut up, you puppy," Kurt laughed, cleaning him off gently, Darren's eyes wide as he watched him repeat the exercise on himself.

He threw the towel across the room in the general direction of the dirty clothes basket, crawling back up beside Darren and opening his arms for him to climb into.

"Hey, Kurt," Darren whispered playfully after a moment.

"What?" Kurt asked sleepily, resting his drowsy head against Darren's messy curls.

"You don't need accio to make me come."


	3. Closer

**A/N: This one actually has plot, surprise surprise...**

**This one is set about a month and a half after Shiver. **

**Title from the Maroon 5 song. The Offspring tune I mentioned was You're Gonna Go Far Kid. The song Darren sings at his concert (if you didn't pick up on it) was The Way I Do, which he wrote for Starship. The outift I imagined Kurt wearing to Darren's gig is the same one for Born This Way performance.**

* * *

><p>An old Offspring tune was pouring from the speakers and if Kurt was coherent than he might regret ever giving Darren full range over his music collection. But coherency was sort of lost in the heat of the moment, the burning touch of Darren's calloused musician hands trespassing under the hem of his shirt, his vest already deposited on the ground beside them.<p>

Their hips were rolling together almost desperately and their kisses were hot and messy, lacking technique in the race against the clock. Kurt knew his family could be home any second and he really didn't want this to be the way he introduced his boyfriend to them…

But Darren's lips were like fiery magic against his and they slipped down to caress his jaw, peppering kisses across his skin, smirking at the short exhales stuttering from his parted lips. His chest was heaving with the force of it; his whole body alight with pleasure. But he wanted more.

Unable to take it any longer, his hand uncoiled from Darren's hair and drifted down his bare back, coming to a stop just above his jeans where he teased the waistband and-

Shit.

Darren grunted as Kurt pushed him off the bed, frantically moving to straighten his clothes, tossing Darren's shirt back at him.

"Bathroom," he hissed, "now."

"Parents?" Darren asked fearfully. Kurt nodded, confirming the worst. Darren swallowed, pecking Kurt's cheek quickly before slipping through the wooden door, with one last wistful glance at his boyfriend's perfect ass. Everything had been so fantastic between them except for this one little thing.

The parents.

Darren knew better than to think that his parents were going to love him. Who would want their son to date a twenty three year old struggling actor, who he met at a _bar _and has been fucking for two months behind their backs?

No one. Not even Kurt's dad, who Kurt had assured him was the most accepting and loving dad he could hope for; or his step mom, who sounded just as lovely.

Darren was practically a dead man.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Kurt finally managed to smuggle Darren out the window, trading chaste kisses before they parted, Darren's heart weighted. He just wanted to be the perfect boyfriend for Kurt. The one he could show off to his friends; the one who he could have over for dinner who would wash dishes with his step mom, watch football with his dad and ask his brother about school. He wanted to hold his hand at family functions and be invited over for Christmas.<p>

He wanted Kurt to be proud of him.

Kurt assured him that it wasn't that he didn't _want _to introduce him to his parents. It was just that his father could be… overly protective, sometimes and that he would (in his own words) 'wait until the right time' (although Darren was nearly positive that moment would never arrive).

When he finally trudged home, his muscles sore (it had been a long time since he had been snuck out a window, although admittedly not the first), he found the door already unlocked and smiled. Joey was home.

"Joey!" Darren cheered delightedly. Joey looked up from his laptop with a messy grin, practically bouncing across the apartment to greet him with a hug.

"Fuck, man," Joey enthused, "I haven't seen you in _ages_."

Darren bit his lip guiltily. It was true. Joey was currently working in a record shop with ridiculously long hours and Darren was sort of in between jobs, playing gigs at night and spending all his other hours song writing for their next Starkid production in the works or with Kurt.

"Sorry, man," he apologised. "But I have a gig tonight – you should come along and watch."

"Will your new boyfriend be there?" Joey smirked.

Darren froze.

"What?" he asked quickly. "How did you know about Kurt?"

Joey's grin widened. "You talk in your sleep, buddy and I found no porn in your browser history…"

"You searched my browser history?" Darren asked, eyes wide in alarm.

"So do I get to meet him?" Joey asked hopefully.

"I-I guess, if you want," Darren blinked, the thought not having occurred to him before. But now that it had… suddenly that was all Darren wanted. Joey was probably the most important person in his life other than Kurt and he knew he'd love him. He had to.

"You know what?" Darren said eagerly. "I'll call him and ask him to come along tonight."

Joey fist pumped. "Fuck yeah!"

* * *

><p>Darren paced the carpets of his bedroom, practically buzzing with excitement as he waited for Kurt to pick up.<p>

"Darren," Kurt finally answered, his voice beautiful and breathy. Darren felt his heart warm at the sound. It was sort of ridiculous how hard he had fallen for this boy.

"Kurt," Darren grinned, "I've got a gig tonight – I was wondering if you wanted to come…?"

"I'd love to!" Kurt answered brightly. Darren couldn't help his little spasmic excited jump.

"Excellent!" he enthused. "Because…" this was the tricky part, "I know you're not ready for me to meet your family – and I totally get that and I'm cool with it," he hastened to add, "but… I was wondering if you wanted to meet mine."

"Y-your parents?" Kurt stuttered nervously.

"No," Darren chuckled, "my other family. Joey and I think he wanted to invite some of the other Starkids too." He could sense Kurt's hesitation. "You don't have to," he reassured him, "but they wanted to meet you and… it would mean a lot to me."' He wasn't trying to guilt him into it or make him feel bad – he just wanted him to know.

"Darren," Kurt said softly, "of course I'll come."

Darren held a hand over his mouth to prevent him from squealing like a teenage girl. "Thank you, Kurt, so much," he breathed.

"What time does it start?"

Darren gave him the details and sent a loud _mwah _down the receiver before hanging up.

"Joey!" he called out frantically, his excitement building. "I think I need a new setlist!"

"Shut up you dork," Joey snorted back, "you don't have a setlist."

Darren bit his lip. "Good point," he allowed. "Come help me think of one!"

* * *

><p>Darren was waiting backstage, his energy on a new high as he peeped through the curtains waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. At the sight of his trademark, skin tight skinny jeans Darren's heart stuttered and his pants grew tighter. His boyfriend looked <em>hot.<em>

"Kurt!" he exclaimed, rushing to meet him at the door. Kurt gave him a fond smile.

"Hey, you," he greeted him, fixing his collar with capable hands. "You look handsome."

Darren leant across, kissing his cheek and growling in his ear. "You look so hot that if I pass out in the middle of the performance, I'm blaming you."

Kurt blushed. "I wasn't really sure what appropriate attire was…"

Darren swallowed. He was dressed in a dark red and black hoodie that Darren hadn't seen yet and black converse. His hair was styled in an artful mess, reminding Darren too much of what he looked like after a long make out session, minus the swollen lips (Darren had to restrain himself not to amend that).

"You look perfect," he managed. Too perfect…

"Thank you," Kurt beamed. Darren's heart melted. Kurt always looked so happy whne he complimented his clothes. He made a mental note to do it more often. "Are your friends here yet?"

Darren nodded excitedly. "Did you want to come meet them now? You can watch the show with them! If you want…" he added quickly, not waning to push him.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, threading their fingers together. Darren gave his hand a gentle squeeze, leading him through the bar to where his friends were sitting. Joey looked up and met his eye, his gaze flickering quickly to Kurt before turning back to the group and getting their attention.

"Well, well, well," Joe drawled. "Look who finally arrived at his own party."

Darren gave him a light shove. "Shut up, Walker." He turned to the rest of them. "I have to go in a few minutes, but I wanted to introduce you all to my new boyfriend, Kurt."

"Hi," Kurt said, more shy than Darren had ever heard him as he gave them a small wave.

"Oh my god," Brian cooed, "he's fuckin adorable!"

Kurt frowned, his eyes darkening. "I am not _adorable._" Darren smiled triumphantly. Only he was allowed to call his boyfriend that and get away with it.

"You're right, honey," Lauren said appreciatively, "that outfit is _dangerous_."

"Thank you," Kurt sniffed. Darren squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I'm Lauren," Lauren said kindly, shifting over in the booth so Kurt could sit beside her. Meredith reached across the table to grasp his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you," she said sweetly. "But first we must ask – why Darren?"

Darren winced as his friends started chortling. Fuck, what were they doing..?

"Seriously," Dylan said solemnly, "before you make any commitments, we think there's a few things you should know about our dear friend."

Shit.

"He has an odd obsession with children's cartoons-"

"He drinks milk straight from the carton-"

"One time we took him out to dinner and took a pen from the waiter and started writing song lyrics on the table cloth."

"We all got kicked out when he asked if he could keep it."

"That was a good song!" Darren interjected, blushing furiously.

"He slept with a stuffed animal until Freshman year of college."

"He's a mommy's boy."

"He had a crush on Fred from Scooby Doo."

"And Velma!"

"Okay, guys," Darren stopped them, mortified at the look of shock on Kurt's face. "Please stop now."

"Awww, Darren," AJ said sympathetically, "don't be shy. It's important to be honest in a relationship."

"Well, if I'm being honest I think your vest looks like it was made in the dark," Kurt said brusquely. Silence fell over the table. Kurt, not finished, turned his hard gaze on Meredith, "Your hair looks like a puppy that got put through the dry cleaners." Brian. "You dress like a farmer." And lastly, Joe; "And you were much hotter as Voldermort."

The Starkids blinked up at him, surprise flashing in their eyes. Darren couldn't help but smirk just a little triumphantly. Yeah, his boyfriend was pretty fierce.

"Darren…" Brian breathed unsteadily, "can you please remove your boyfriend from the premises… I think I'm having a sexuality crisis."

"Holy. Fuck," AJ said lowly.

"Can we keep you?" Lauren gushed, inching closer to Kurt.

Darren beamed proudly as they all chatted excitedly. They loved him. Maybe not as much as he did… but it was more than he had even hoped for.

"Baby," he leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I have to go, but I'll see you after, okay?"

Kurt nodded, planting a kiss against his lips, biting down on his lower lip quickly before pulling away, making Darren groan.

"Shit, guys," Julia laughed, "keep it PG."

"And this is what I have to live with…" Joey grimaced.

* * *

><p>Darren ran through a few of his classic favourites, covering all bases (old rock, cheesy love songs, even an old Broadway tune that popped into his head). When the manager motioned for him 'one more song' he nodded and grabbed the microphone, feeling a little giddy with nervous excitement.<p>

"So this last one I'm going to play is a little love song-"

"Boring!" he heard Brian call in the audience.

He chuckled a little, continuing, "-that I just finished writing for our next musical. I'd like to dedicate it to my beautiful boyfriend, Kurt. I…" he stumbled on the words bubbling in his chest and Kurt's hopeful expression fell. No, Darren realised. He wasn't ready yet. "I hope you like it."

_When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrong_

* * *

><p>The next night Darren was chilling in front of the TV with Joey, watching MTV and plotting out a sketch with their own "Welcome to my Crib" when he got a phone call. Catching Kurt's name on caller ID he excused himself, Joey rolling his eyes knowingly as he exited out onto the balcony.<p>

"Hey," he breathed. They hadn't talked since the concert when he had quickly visited him side stage, telling him that he had to go and that he loved his friends, kissing him hard enough to make him dizzy before he went.

"Hey yourself," Kurt said lightly, his voice coy in a way that made Darren smile and hug the phone just a little closer to his ear. "I had a proposition for you…"

Darren's eyes widened slightly. "Errr… Joey's home."

"Not phone sex you horny ass," Kurt laughed. "My parents are going away for the weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over Saturday night."

Darren's practically dropped his phone in his excitement. A whole night alone with his wonderful, beautiful, sexy, amazing boyfriend at his house in his _bed. _

"Fuck yes!" he cheered before he could stop himself. He heard Kurt's tinkling laugh ringing down the receiver.

"I'm glad you approve," he said happily. "Come over at five. I'll cook you dinner."

* * *

><p>When Darren arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence he was greeted at the door by his gorgeous boyfriend who pecked his cheek, running away quickly shouting something about something being close to burning. Slightly bemused, Darren simply shrugged off his jacket and toed off his shoes, following him in through the house.<p>

It was a nice little thing. It reminded him of the house he grew up in; welcoming and cheery, maybe not neat in every place but lived in and obviously well loved and cared for. Just like all houses should be.

"I have to take care of this," he heard Kurt's voice ring out from the kitchen, "but I think my brother had sport on before he left. The living room is just through the first door."

Darren nodded, entering the space with a smile. The shelf on the far wall was lined with photographs and Darren couldn't resist inspecting, turning on the TV so Kurt wouldn't get suspicious.

The first picture was of a young man and a pretty little lady that Darren took to be Kurt's biological parents. Kurt had informed him that Burt had gone bald after his mom died (the stress took it's toll, he had said) but this man had a head full of hair just like Kurt's and a loving gaze, trained on the woman in his arms. His mom was stunning, her eyes twinkling with love and excitement (a familiar greeny blue grey that Darren knew to be Kurt's) and her nose crinkled in a smile much like her son's.

It was their wedding day, Darren realised, taking in the white poofy dress and Burt's suit and tie. He smiled, his fingers lightly caressing the frame before moving onto the next one, this one picturing their new abridged family at Burt and Carole's wedding. They were all huddled together at the main table at the reception dinner and Darren's eyes couldn't help but flicker to his boyfriend. He looked beautiful, as always.

Darren was just looking at one of Kurt's when he heard him at the door.

"Oh my god," he groaned. "No, honey, put that away…"

Darren smirked at his adorable blush. "They're cute!" he protested.

Kurt shook his head. "Just…no." he rolled his eyes fondly. "Dinner's ready, anyway."

* * *

><p>About half an hour later they finished their meal (some sort of awesome green pasta that was, as Darren so announced, <em>fucking delicious<em>).

"I was planning on having ice cream for dinner," Kurt said, blinking coyly up at him through his eyelashes, "but I thought maybe you would… prefer tasting _me _instead."

Rather than answering, Darren simply lunged across the table, kissing him fiercely. Kurt moaned against his mouth, responding eagerly and tangling his fingers in his hair.

He pulled back, breath heaving and whispered in his ear. "Bedroom. Now."

Darren could only stumble after as Kurt pulled him from the dining room, leading him up the stairs, pausing every so often to press him against the wall, attacking his lips or neck before continuing up the next few stairs.

When they finally found his room, Kurt pushed him straight on the bed, quickly ridding himself of his shirt before climbing up the bed and straddling him. Darren moaned at the contact, reaching out for him.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered against his lips. Kurt inhaled sharply, answering with another deep kiss, entangling their tongues messily, the taste of pesto and the wine Kurt snuck out of his parents cabinet slipping between them.

"I want you so bad," Darren gasped, running his hands reverently over the beautiful body above him, worshipping his sides and tracing up and down his spine.

"Let me see you," Kurt whimpered, helping Darren pull of his shirt, tossing it on the ground beside his before pushing him back down against the bed. Darren meweled below him as Kurt ground his hips down relentlessly, the friction between them building, everything becoming so much hotter and the world spinning around them.

But at the sound of an unfamiliar gasp sounding from the door, his entire world came came crashing down.

"Oh my god!"

Kurt pulled of Darren with a sharp scream, grabbing at his bedside table and throwing his alarm clock at the door. Darren could only stare wide eyed as Kurt's brother ducked, the clock just missing him.

"Finn!" Kurt shrieked. "Get out! Get out now!"

"What the hell, Kurt!" Finn yelled back, covering his eyes and running out.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kurt breathed frantically, climbing off the bed and quickly pulling his shirt back on. "He's not supposed to- Finn!" Kurt practically ran out of the room after his older brother and Darren stared into the empty space of the room blankly, wondering what the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p>Thankfully Kurt managed to calm Finn down long enough to get him to sit down and listen to them talk. Kurt explained that he and Darren had been dating for two months and for obvious reasons were avoiding telling Burt.<p>

"I can see why," Finn said, his face etched in permanent shock, "he's like… ancient."

"Hey!" Darren protested meekly but Kurt shushed him.

"Just, please don't tell dad," Kurt pleaded. "He'll- I don't know, just please, Finn."

Finn nodded solemnly. "I won't tell anyone. But you need to tell him yourself."

Kurt nodded, his eyes resigned. "I know…" he sighed. "Why are you home anyway?" he asked curiously.

Finn shifted uncomfortably. "Rachel and I had a fight…"

Kurt patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay. You'll work it out- you always do."

Darren smiled privately, remembering Kurt telling him about Finn and Rachel's on and off relationship.

"So…" Kurt bit his lip, a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, "you're going to be home all night?"

Finn nodded. "I guess… I'll just be in my room though. Is there any ice cream left?"

"Yup," Kurt said. "Brownies, too."

"Brownies?" Darren gasped delightedly.

Finn narrowed his eyes at him. "Is he staying the night?"

"Yes," Kurt said slowly. "Is that… okay?"

Finn glared at both of them. "Okay," he allowed. "But no funny business."

Kurt smirked. "We won't," he sang as Finn stood up, exiting to the kitchen. "Let you hear," he added under his breath.

* * *

><p>Sunday night when Burt and Carole came home Kurt was a nervous wreck, pacing restlessly around the house. Darren had left a few hours later, Kurt smirking as he winced with every step. Finn had even given him a short, civil nod in goodbye, asking confusedly if he fell down the stairs or something.<p>

But now that his parents were back, Kurt decided it was time for him to tell them about Darren.

Darren had offered to stay with him for moral support, but Kurt had thought it best if he just _told _them first, that way there would be time for them to cool down before meeting him face to face. Darren had frowned, but accepted it, kissing him sweetly on the porch, the memory of their night at the forefront of Kurt's mind, giving him something positive to focus on while he waited.

"Hey dad..." he said lightly, his hands trembling slightly in his pockets as he stood in the doorway of the living room. Burt looked up with concern.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked. "You've been shifty all evening."

Kurt bit his lip. "There's something I need to tell you."


	4. Secret

**A/N: Title taken from the Maroon 5 song. Of course :P **

**The song Darren sings, for those who don't catch it, is his own, titled Stutter.**

**Let me know if you have any questions or queries~**

* * *

><p>All in all it had gone pretty well. Burt had been shocked but resigned and told Kurt that he had wished he had told him earlier. Kurt had heaved more than one sigh of relief, thankful for having such a perfect father.<p>

But after that Sunday when Darren had gone over for dinner, he realised that there was something still missing.

Kurt always talked about the New Directions, the glee club he was involved in at school. They had a family like bond that Darren equated to his own mind to Team Starkid and Darren knew how important they were to him.

So that's why the next Monday Darren found himself walking up the stone steps of McKinley High promptly at four o'clock, in time for their rehearsal.

He found the choir room easily, a wave of nostalgia for his own high school days washing over him as he walked down the halls, guided by his hearing as he heard voices from the third hall.

"-And so for Regionals we need to-"

Darren cracked the door open slightly, glancing in.

"Darren!"

He caught Kurt's eye across the room. His boyfriend looked surprised to say the least as he rushed over to greet him, his classmates watching with wide eyes as he flung his arms around him.

Darren smiled delightedly, spinning him around and kissing his hair. It had only been a few days since he had last seen him but the separation had been painful. He was so busy with the new musical and Kurt had school and finding time was hard. He had wanted to give him a nice surprise, and was glad he had seemingly made the right choice.

"Err, Kurt," Mr Schuester interrupted awkwardly as Darren set Kurt down, sliding his arm around his waist.

"Sorry," Kurt said with a smug smile directed at his classmates shock, "this is my boyfriend, Darren."

Realisation spread over the group and their reactions varied. A few of the girls squealed excitedly, a short brunette clapping excitedly. The guys looked less excited, a surprising amount of them glaring at him protectively, Finn simply shifting uncomfortably (making Darren snigger as he was undoubtedly thinking of the few times they had met before, most of them involving walking in on them making out – Finn was yet to learn the art of knocking).

"It's nice to have you," Mr Schuester said kindly, shaking Darren's hand politely. "But this is a glee club and since you're here I have to assume you are here to sing."

Darren couldn't help but smirk, shooting Kurt a quick wink. "Well, if you insist…"

"And he sings!" the same brunette squealed. Finn scowled beside her.

"That I do," Darren said smoothly, tapping Kurt's ass subtly out of view of his classmates. He moved over to the band, taking one of the offered guitars. He plucked a few strings absently. It wasn't as nice as his, but it would have to do.

"This is one of my songs, actually," Darren informed them, smiling at the knowing glint in Kurt's eyes as he ran over the first few chords. "I hope you like it…"

_Remember that time…_

* * *

><p>Darren was on edge for the rest of the rehearsal. He sat in the back row and watched them argue a Sectionals set list, mulling over Kurt's reaction the entire time.<p>

He had been awfully silent since the start of Darren's song, which made Darren wonder if he had made the wrong decision in coming in today and singing _that song._

The Glee Club's response had been rather enthusiastic, which made him feel that at least he had _sounded _alright. But there was something about Kurt's reaction that he couldn't quite place and it put him on edge…

"Alright guys," Mr Schuester concluded finally. "We'll resume discussion tomorrow – same place, same time."

The Glee Club members began to file out. Some of them darted out quickly while others (cough, Rachel Berry) lingered, still shooting off ideas to their rather frazzled director.

Kurt was one of the former, snatching Darren's hand and practically dragging him out of the classroom in his haste.

"Kurt," Darren said once they were out of earshot of his peers, "I'm sorry if I-"

"Shut up, Darren," Kurt breathed, tugging him through a door. "You have _no _freaking idea, do you?"

A no was falling from his lips, but before he could even speak, Kurt smashed their lips together, shoving him up against the door.

"Mmmph- Kurt!" Darren gasped as Kurt grabbed his hair, tugging him closer as he rolled his hips down.

"That. Fucking. _Song_, Darren," Kurt growled, licking up Darren's neck, nipping lightly at the skin between each word; sending shock waves of pleasure through him. "I nearly took you right there…"

Darren let out a strangled moan at the idea and Kurt pulled him back against his lips once more, kissing him filthily.

"Kurt," he choked as Kurt slipped a hand between them, palming him roughly over his jeans.

"We don't have much time," Kurt said, his voice low and husky. Darren shivered, loving the way he was the only one who got to hear him like this – the only one who'd ever see him fall apart under his hands. "Otherwise I'd bend you over the bench and fuck you so hard you wouldn't walk for weeks."

Darren whimpered as Kurt pulled his hand away, sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling him even closer against him.

Darren kissed every inch of him he could reach, his sweat and skin salty on his tongue as they moved together messily, grinding their hips once, twice before coming together hard, their broken cries filling the humid air.

Panting for breath, Darren smiled weakly up at the boy above him, taking in his mussed hair, vividly bright eyes and flushed cheeks. His chest swelled with pride and adoration, knowing that he had done that to him.

And that he was _his _boy.

Darren let out a shaky laugh, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

"You are perfect."

* * *

><p>The following day Darren climbed the stone steps to McKinley once more, wincing with every step, but unable to stop smiling. He had Kurt's usual coffee in his hand, a salad sandwich in the other. Kurt didn't talk about his school life much but he did always complain about the cafeteria food.<p>

And Darren was just in time for lunch.

He walked through the school, navigating his way tentatively. Kurt had been pretty hurried to leave yesterday (dragging him back to his house for round two of the locker room) and Darren had no idea where anything was.

He was still looking for the cafeteria when he passed the locker room, a smirk tugging at his lips as he recalled yesterday's activities.

But that smirk faded away quickly as he heard the harsh voices exchanged within…

"Stay _away _from me, Karofsky. I told you I wouldn't tell anyone."

Darren's breath caught and he froze. It was Kurt's voice.

"Well," the other voice growled, "let's just make sure of that-"

Darren burst into the room as quickly as he could, his eyes widening at the sight of a beefy teenager in a Letterman jacket shoving his trembling boyfriend up against the lockers, his fist raised and shaking with the force of it.

The boy released Kurt with a start at the sight of Darren, fear flickering momentarily in his eyes. Kurt let out a strangled sob.

"Darren," he breathed, his eyes a mix of shock and horror.

But before Darren could console him his anger overpowered and he grabbed the jock by the jacket and shoved him with all his force against the lockers, pushing himself up into his personal face.

"Stay the fuck away from him you psycho," Darren screeched, kneeing him in the groin.

"Darren!"

He ignored Kurt's cry behind him, unable to stop the anger bubbling in his chest.

"What are you?" the boy yelled back, trying to push Darren off him. "His little fuck buddy?"

"Nope," Darren grunted through gritted teeth, trying to hold him off, "I'm his boyfriend fuck-head so stay the fuck away from him or I'll rip your fucking clit out and shove it down your throat."

With one final shove, the boy pushed him off and gave him one last push, sending him flying towards the lockers across from him.

"Fuck off butt boy," the jock spat, giving Kurt one last icy look before storming out.

As the door slammed shut behind them, Darren's chest heaved with relief and he collapsed against the lockers, sliding down to the floor, tears burning in his eyes.

"D-Darren?" Kurt whimpered, kneeling beside him.

Darren let out a shuddering breath, quickly drawing Kurt into his arms. Kurt let out a little sob and Darren cradled his head against his chest, kissing his hair.

His poor, beautiful boy.

"What happened, Kurt?" Darren asked softly, steadily as he tried to keep his voice from breaking.

Kurt was silent and all of a sudden it dawned on him.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?"

The bell rang out before Kurt could answer and Darren let out a sigh of frustration. This was _always _happening to them.

Time. They never had enough fucking _time. _In their whole relationship they were always waiting for their time to be up; for Burt and Carole to come home; for Kurt's school; for Darren's gig; for Glee rehearsal; for Starship rehearsal…

Joey had sympathised, telling him that it was the same for all relationships. But that didn't ease Darren's distress…

"I have to go," Kurt uttered quietly. Darren stroked his cheek gently, caressing the stunning length of his flawlessly defined jaw.

"Later," he intoned seriously and Kurt gave him a weak smile. Darren leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips but Kurt pulled away, his eyes wide and sad and sorry.

"W-We can't," Kurt whispered regretfully and Darren fucked his head, trying not to let his disappointment show. It wasn't Kurt's fault. He was right – they couldn't do this here.

"I'm sorry," Darren said quietly, getting to his feet and offering his assistance to Kurt. Kurt took his hand gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled to standing.

"Thanks," Kurt said gratefully. _For your hand, for your understanding, for standing up for me._

Darren nodded; giving him a small smile that he truly hoped conveyed his promise.

_Later. _

* * *

><p>They found their later even sooner than Darren had hoped and that night after Glee rehearsal; Darren opened the door to his anxious looking boyfriend.<p>

Darren quickly ushered him in, Joey and Kurt exchanging quick "hello's as they passed him in the hall. Darren gave him a serious look and Joey understood the unspoken plead. His quick nod was a silent agreement and he slipped quietly into his own bedroom, making a point of turning his IPod up as loud as it would go.

Daren led Kurt into his own bedroom and he didn't miss Kurt's small affectionate smile at the whirlwind chaos that was torn over the space. CD's scattered across his desk; his guitar lay across his unmade bed; scrunched papers splattered with inky scrawl littered the carpet. Kurt took a seat on the bed in the middle of the mess and he traced his fingers across the wood of the guitar almost reverently.

"You should teach me to play," Kurt said absently as Darren sat cross legged on the mattress across from him.

"One day," Darren promised, stilling the path of Kurt's fingers, encasing them with his own. "Although it would ruin your beautiful skin…"

Kurt shrugged carelessly. "I like your hands," he said with a small smile. "They're sexy."

Unable to help himself, Darren let out a breathy laugh and after a moment they were both chuckling at the ridiculty of the comment. The tension diffused slightly and Darren squeezed his hands gently, signally his silent ready.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said at last. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"No," Darren frowned, "you shouldn't have – I'm your boyfriend, Kurt, I want you to be able to trust me."

"I do trust you!" Kurt insisted quickly. "Of course – of course I do," he assured him so earnestly that Darren's heart swelled.

God. He loved this boy so much.

"I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I'm worried now," Darren said seriously, his concern seeping through his urgent tone. "You have to tell me everything now – and please don't spare me because you're worried about…" Darren searched, "my… my _feelings _or whatever because today was about as fucking serious as it gets."

Kurt nodded solemnly. "Okay," he breathed, closing his eyes and readying himself. Darren gave him a reassuring smile even though he knew he wouldn't see it.

"I am," Kurt began slowly, his voice thick with unshed tears, "the _only _out gay kid at my school. And before I met you… I was completely alone."

Darren's heart clenched at the image. Kurt. Beautiful Kurt. Alone and lonely, with friends but no one who could _truly _see him.

"They tried," Kurt amended, "my friends, I mean," he added hastily. "We've all been bullied. They- the school- they… hate the Glee Club. We stick together because we're outcasts." He let out a sarcastic, almost bitter laugh. "You know what they say; you can't choose your family."

Kurt shook his head, continuing.

"But they didn't have it the same as me. No one called them Lady or Gay face or Fag-" Darren winced at the slur, "-and none of them had a Karofsky."

"That was him, wasn't it?" Darren asked. "That guy in the locker room." Darren's hands now his own, tightened into firsts at his sides as anger bubbled in his chest at the memory.

Kurt nodded slowly. "The jocks are bad – with the exception of the Glee boys of course,' he corrected himself. "But Karofsky," his voice trembled on the name, "it's like he's made it his life's mission to make my life a living hell."

Darren's stomach twisted painfully as Kurt spoke. He felt instantly guilty for being so neglectful, so ignorant. How could he have not seen the signs? It was so obvious now. Why he always avoided discussions about actual school, only talking about Glee Club and – oh god.

He was a motherfucking _dickhead._

"That bruise," Darren choked out. Kurt's eyes widened almost imperceptibly but Darren caught the gesture and it confirmed his suspicions.

"_Kurt," Darren moaned against his neck, the vibrations sending a shiver up Kurt's spine. He tugged at the hem of his shirt and Kurt eagerly lifted his arms, allowing Darren to swiftly strip him._

_Darren gasped and suddenly Kurt stiffened in his arms._

"_It's nothing," he said hastily, but Darren traced his spine carefully, concern flooding through him._

"_Kurt," he breathed, "what happened?"_

_Gracing the small of Kurt's perfect back, swelling across the flawless pit of porcelain was an ugly purple bruise. _

"_Drama class," Kurt explained quickly. "We're studying physical theatre – you know how intense it gets."_

_Darren let out an exhale of relief. "Thank god," he breathed, kissing the tender skin lovingly. "Ugh, that was an awful semester."_

_Kurt nodded. "Tell me about it…"_

"You weren't studying physical theatre at all, were you?"

Kurt bit his lip, worried for his reaction as he shook his head guiltily. He couldn't bear it if Darren was mad at him now…

"So it's physical," Darren said sharply, "what he's doing to you?"

Kurt nodded, still hesitant. "And… verbal… both."

Darren's jaw tensed visibly and he swallowed thoughtfully, considering his options

"Darren," Kurt ventured softly after Darren was silent for a full minute. "Please don't hate me."

Darren shut his eyes. "I just don't understand how you could keep something like this from me… I thought we were honest with each other."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered and after a tense moment, Darren opened his eyes, nodding.

"I know," he said at last and Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had still been holding. "But I'm still mad…" Kurt frowned sadly but nodded, knowing he deserved it. "And I'm calling your father."

"No," Kurt shot out, his eyes widening greatly in alarm. "Dare, you can't – his heart…" he shook his head frantically. "It'll kill him."

Darren set his jaw, clearly at an impasse. Kurt tried to inject the full force of his puppy dog eyes, wide and pleading and wondered if quivering his lower lip was too much.

"Kurt," Darren let out at last and Kurt's chest tightened painfully at how very heartbroken he looked. His shoulders slumped and his face crumbled. "I _have _to. Please don't do this…"

"What are you going to do?" Kurt whispered. "If you call my Dad?"

"I'll ask him to join me tomorrow,' he answered after a moment.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "And what's tomorrow?"

"We're going up to the school," Darren continued, his tone firm and assured. His mind was made up. "And we're going to report Karofsky to your principal."

Darren's tone was so final that Kurt knew any argument was futile. At last, he nodded, accepting, his stomach fluttering nervously with fear for the following day and his heart swelling with love for his Darren, Darren who would do _anything _for him.

His Darren, who he was so ridiculously in love with that it hurt. It was like a slow, steady, constant burn, flaring up passionately at moments like these. And he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in for much longer.

But he was scared.

What if it was too soon? What if Darren didn't love him back?

He wanted Darren to be the one to say it first.

"Good…" Darren breathed, relief washing over his features, his eyes softening and a small smile tugging at his lips. "Good… thank you." He grabbed Kurt's hands once more and kissed the back of them sweetly and Kurt's insides melted. He wasn't mad…

"Can I stay the night?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Let me call your dad first," Darren compromised and Kurt pursed his lips, nodding grudgingly. Darren kissed his forehead quickly, ducking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Darren was still on the phone with his father and Kurt was just a little worried, snuggling up to Darren's pillows under his bed covers, trying to let the sweet surrounding scent of him relax him.<p>

He was flipping absently through the pages of the paperback Darren had on his bedside table when another figure appeared at the doorframe, his stance careful but his smile easy, Darren's familiar beanie dumped over his scruffy hair.

"Hey, Joey," Kurt greeted him, closing the book politely as he entered the room.

"You know," Joey grinned, "I was actually going to come and get you to make me pancakes since Dare's still on the phone but you look so fuckin' adorable I don't want to ask you to get up."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the "fuckin' adorable" comment. As much as he tried to deter them, all of the Starkids persisted that he was 'the cutest effing thing'. Lauren sympathised a bit, but even she joined in, grateful that the heat was taken off her for once.

He'd gotten used to it eventually, learning that it was just another one of their endearing displays of affection along with the relentless teasing and invasion of personal space.

And since they were not just Darren's friends, but his family, who spent as much time at Darren's apartment as Kurt did, eh had gotten so used to them that when Joey crawled under the covers and laid his head on his shoulder he didn't so much as flinch.

"Pancakes," Kurt laughed, "for dinner? Joey, really?"

"_Kurt_," Joey whined, "I'm hungry…"

Kurt sighed worriedly. "He's _still _talking to him? They're not fighting, are they?"

"Nah." Joey shook his head. "Dare loves you too much to get on your Dad's bad side… he isn't that much of an idiot."

The burn of Kurt's heart flared up once more.

"_Dare loves you too much to get on your bad side."_

Joey thought he loved him?

Kurt sighed a little wistfully, slumping against Joey's side, a spell of tiredness washing over him.

If only Darren would just _tell _him.

* * *

><p>Darren hung up the phone with a shaky sigh. The conversation had been long and hard and Darren just wanted to curl up in a ball, far, far away from all of it. On a nice island, somewhere. With lots of sunshine and Kurt, too, of course. And maybe Joey.<p>

Burt agreed that Kurt could stay the night and Darren had thanked him endlessly. He just needed to hold him tonight, keep him safe the only way he knew how.

"_You're a good man, Darren. Thank you."_

Burt's parting words rang in his ears and tears stung against his eyelids. He wasn't deserving of his praise.

When he re-entered the bedroom he clasped his hand to his mouth, muffling the sob that was thick at the base of his throat. Kurt and Joey were both asleep, their heads resting together, looking so peaceful and adorable and calm; the way that they both deserved to be.

Crossing the room quietly, Darren climbed up on the bed on Kurt's side, ducking under the covers and curling up against his warmth. He heard Kurt let out a contended sigh and felt him lean back against his body. Darren nuzzled his face into his shoulder and kissed the base of his neck, holding onto him tightly.

He never wanted to let go.


	5. Belief

a/n: Much love to everyone for the support, Jordan (proudofdarren) for her wonderful beta-ing and my lovely friends for nagging me into finally finishing.  
>Songs, if you don't catch it are Closer, Maroon 5 and Somebody to Love, Jefferson Airoplane. Title of this chapter taken from Belief, Gavin Degraw.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>That is <em>_**bullshit**__!" _

_The resounding smack of a fist against the wooden desk echoed loudly around the room and Figgins trembled, almost fearful of the man's furious expression._

"_Mr Criss-" _

"_Darren." The second voice that cut in was Mr Hummel and Figgins detected a seriousness and authority in his tone that made the young man freeze but a sincerity, concernedness and barely perceptible flash of affection that made him sink back in his chair, pulling his now miserable face into his hands._

"_I'm sorry," Figgins said at last because he __**was, **__"but there's no witnesses… no," he coughed delicately, "verifiable witnesses." _

_I am sorry._

* * *

><p>Still furious, Darren stormed out of the school, kicking some poor kid's locker in frustration. Burt followed on, slow and silent, patting his shoulder as he headed to his own car.<p>

Kurt was waiting for him, leaning against his car wearing an expectant expression. He looked beautiful just as always. Darren almost said 'I love you' but he was glad he didn't. Instead, he pecked his forehead softly and opened the driver's door.

"Your dad is waiting for you," he said, climbing in. Kurt's expression crumbled at his words.

It broke Darren's heart.

* * *

><p>That night Darren was a <em>wreck. <em>

The second he arrived at the venue, he tore out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. his band mates waiting for him winced, taking their gear inside in silence.

His friends knew something was up the second they saw him.

"Hey, where's Kurt?" AJ asked obliviously. Ali kicked him under the table.

Darren's jaw visibly tensed. "He's not coming," he said harshly.

Joey bit his lip. "Dare…" he tried but Darren shook his head.

"Fuck it," he growled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'll… I'll see you guys later…"

His friends watched him leave anxiously. Darren was a pretty cool guy for the most part but when he lost his temper…

It wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p><em>Make me think I'm somebody else…<em>

"Jesus," Brian yelped about halfway through his setlist. "Who knew Maroon 5 had so many angry songs?"

"Something's really wrong, guys," Lauren worried, chewing her pale pink painted thumbnail nervously.

"Do you think it's Kurt?" Meredith wondered aloud. "He did seem so tense when we brought him up…"

"Someone give the girl a star…" Joe drawled. Everyone glared at him. "Well, duh, I mean, Darren isn't the easiest guy to date… I imagine," he added quickly at Dylan's raised eyebrow.

Lauren furrowed her brow. "They seemed really happy when we last saw them…"

"I hope it's not Kurt," Ali piped up. "He seems so… fragile, almost. I don't want Darren to hurt him."

"Darren would _never _hurt him," Brian snapped. "You only have to see the way he looks at him; they're practically married."

"I think Kurt can handle himself, either way," AJ pointed out. "That boy is _fierce…_"

"As much as I hate to say this," Joey cut in finally, "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Richter!" Dylan gasped, outraged. "What do you know?"

"Yeah," Jaime chimed in, "you live with him; what's going on?"

_When the truth is found to be lies…_

"Oh dear Lord," Brian moaned, "he's moved on to Jefferson Airoplane…"

"Come on, Joey," Lauren urged, discarding Brian's comment with a wave of her tiny hand. "Fess up."

Joey bit his lip hesitantly. "I-" he sighed, giving in at his friend's relentlessly expectant expressions. "Kurt's just been going through some shit lately."

"Shit?"

"What kind of shit?"

"Friend shit?"

"Guy shit?"

"Please not another sexuality crisis…"

"That was _one time!_"

"Don't worry, honey, we know you haven't slept with _hundreds _of men…"

"You-"

"Guys!" Joey snapped, bringing them back to focus. "This is really serious." The group quickly sobered up quickly and Joey resumed. "Kurt's getting a lot of crap at school and he was… hiding it from Dare but he found out and-"

"Who's giving Kurt crap?" Joe snarled, slamming his fist down, attracting the attention of a few nearby tables. "I'll fucking-"

"Jocks," Joey cut in, laying a hand on Joe, trying to steady him, though the whole group were wearing similar expressions of anger and horror, "in particular. The glee club at their school is really unpopular and they get a lot of shit-"

"What?"

"That's fucked up, dude…"

"I was in glee club!"

"-but Kurt gets it the worst," Joey concluded solemnly. "Because he's gay."

Gasps sounded from around the table.

"Doesn't anyone _do _anything?" Ali cried, her eyes wide and anxious.

"Dare's working on it," Joey said, "but so far nothing. Kurt's telling him not to bother – they're practically blink to it. They… fought a little bit when Dare found out. He was upset he hid it."

"_I'm _upset."

"Not the time, AJ…"

"So," Brian said finally, "what are we going to do?"

"We?" Joey coughed, taking a large gulp of his beer. "Nothing. Not our business."

"Joey's right," Jaime agreed. "They're big boys, they can take care of themselves."

Ali clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "I hate the idea of Kurt being hurt…"

"I agree," AJ said, sliding an arm smoothly around the back of his girlfriend's chair. "This affects all of us. They're our friends. We wouldn't back down if it was…" he waved a hand, "Joe."

"Well," Dylan grinned slyly, "maybe."

"Not funny."

"Kurt's one of us now, guys," Lauren intoned. "We have to do something."

"What do you suggest then?" Joey demanded. "We… go down to his school and confront the kid ourselves?"

"Not what I had in mind…" Lauren admitted, a pretty grin creeping up on her face, "but I like it!"

* * *

><p>The following day, the sun sparkled radiantly through the clouds but the atmosphere in the choir room at McKinley high was beyond gloomy.<p>

"I now call this meeting of glee girls to order!"

The other girls gave Rachel patronising looks as she attempted to keep her winning smile, hands firm on hips. Her eyes said everything.

She meant business.

"Ladies," she began, "the Kurt-Karofsky bullying situation is getting way out of control. Kurt's miserable, he's losing weight, not in a good way, and he's barely even fighting me for solos anymore."

Tina nodded in agreeance, her eyes bright with anxiousness. "We've all been teased, but something about what Karofsky's doing is so much worse."

"We're all lucky enough to have boyfriends in the football team," Rachel continued. "I say we band together and demand that they confront Karofsky."

"Okay first of all," Quinn interjected stubbornly, "I'm not dating Sam, and second of all, I think you personally just set the feminist movement back fifty years."

"Look," Rachel huffed, "guys like Karofsky only respond to muscle."

"So we're going to fight violence with violence?" Quinn challenged.

"No !" Rachel cried. "Look, I'm not saying that they should hit him, what I'm saying is that we need to defend Kurt and there's strength in number."

"Which is why you guys need all the help you can get."

All of the girl's whipped around at the sound of the foreign voice behind them. Entering their choir room was a group of people, a few years their senior, who they had never seen before.

"Spies!" Rachel shouted. The girls rolled their eyes and the newcomers looked confused.

"We're not spies," the guy standing at the front of the group defended, his crooked jaw tilting upwards in amusement.

"Why would you even think that?" a slightly smaller boy asked next to them.

The girls exchanged startled looks.

"Who are you?" Rachel demanded, looking appalled that people would just barge into their choir room without ulterior motives.

"I'm Joey," the boy with the crooked jaw said, extending his hand. "We're friends of Darren's."

Rachel shook his hand with a business like demeanour. Quinn rolled her eyes but Tina and Brittany giggled.

"That's Kurt's boyfriend, right?" Tina smirked. Joey nodded.

"And that's what we're here for," a girl, even smaller than Rachel, said, stepping out from behind Joey. "To confront Karofsky."

"But it looks like you guys already have a plan," a girl with thick curly hair prompted.

"Maybe we can help out," Joey grinned.

A small smile crept up on Rachel's lips and she nodded.

"I think we could work something out…"

* * *

><p>Finn aside, the jocks were rather cooperative. Albeit, a little intimidated by the impressive enigmas that were the Starkids but they were all rather eager to do their part to help out their friend.<p>

But you can imagine David Karofsky's surprise when he was changing after football practice only to be cornered by Mike and Artie.

"We want you to stay away from Kurt," Artie said seriously.

Dave's eyes darkened at the mention of Kurt, shooting them furious glares.

"Do you mind?" he snapped. "I'm trying to get changed."

"Hey, we're serious," Mike intoned, slamming his locker door shut to get his attention. "This is a warning."

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky huffed.

"From now on you're going to leave Kurt alone," Artie said firmly.

"Look," Karofsky said harshly, "if he wants to be a homo, then that's up to him. Don't rub it in my face."

"We weren't asking you."

"Yeah," an added voice said from the doorway, "we're done talking about this."

Karofsky narrowed his eyes as Joey, Joe, Brian, AJ and Dylan stalked in wearing dangerous expressions.

"The fuck?" Karofsky snarled.

"We're Kurt's friends, too," Dylan said solemnly.

"And if we hear that you're giving him more trouble," Joe growled, stepping forward protectively, "we'll fucking-"

"Just back off, okay?" Joey intoned, putting a hand on Joe, weary of what his next words would be.

Rage pulsing through him, Karofsky acted on impulse.

"You back off!" he shouted, shoving Joey into the lockers. Joe lunged at Karofsky but the Starkids held him back, Mike quickly moving to help Joey as Sam attacked Karofsky. They were a blur of fists before they heard Beiste calling in the distance. Mike turned to the older boys urgently.

"Quick," he hissed, "get out of here before she catches you."

Nodding quickly the Starkids managed to escape, shooting quick apologies and thanks to the others before Beiste arrived, her horrific shrieks echoing across the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, sitting in the choir room the boys were basking in the glow of their triumph over Karofsky while Kurt sat silently in the front.<p>

"Dude was a wild animal," Mike enthused.

"A manimal," Artie corrected.

"I'm so turned on by you right now," Brittany told him in a hushed voice.

"How bad does it look?" Sam asked Quinn, not sounding to anxious as she smirked.

"It's pretty hot, actually."

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to jump into that beatdown," Puck muttered dejectedly.

Santana frowned, turning to Finn suddenly. "And where were _you_, Finn?"

"I was out on the field, okay?" Finn said frustratedly, eyes cast to the ground. "I totally would have given him a beatdown if I'd had been there, though."

"The fact is, it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn," Mercedes said, sounding disappointed. "You should have been leading the charge."

Finally seeing need to interject, Kurt spoke up. "Lay off Finn, everyone. It isn't his problem. It's none of your problems, actually." He sighed. "But thank you for what you did… especially Sam."

His dad's message to meet him straight after glee club was open in his hand.

_It's urgent, _ it read.

"I have to go," he said, realising he couldn't take another moment of this. No one tried to stop him as he left, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>His dad had been surprised to see him so early but beckoned him into the shop eagerly. Kurt felt mildly suspicious at the large grin he was sporting and was careful as he took a seat at his desk in front of him.<p>

"I know Carole wanted to be here when I told you this," Burt began, half serious, half excited, "but with everyone that's been going down I thought it would be better if I told you myself."

Kurt nodded, worrying anticipation building in his stomach. "Go on," he urged.

Burt's grin broadened.

"Carole and I are getting married."

Kurt felt utterly numb.

Words wouldn't reach him as he faced his father's hopeful expression. He had so many feelings but he couldn't quite place them at this moment.

Truth be told, he just hadn't expected it.

"You alright, kid?" Burt ventured carefully.

Kurt frowned, biting back the bitter comments that rose to the surface of his addled mind. Instead he plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I'm just… surprised. I mean, good for you, dad! That's great…"

Slowly, Burt managed a grin. "Yeah, it is," he agreed. "And I know it's a bit of a bad time but… love doesn't wait for you, bud."

"Yeah, dad," Kurt said softly, "I know. I'm really happy for you…"

Burt patted his shoulder gently before leaving and Kurt couldn't mistake how truly happy he looked. The way he hadn't looked in a very long time.

He deserved this. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to marry the woman he loved.

And Kurt was happy _for _him.

But everything was so up in the air right now… things with Darren were so tense… things at school were worse than ever… there was even the added glee drama…

He just needed a moment.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night stumbled by in a daze. He fought through his homework, knowing the teacher's probably wouldn't even care if he finished it, anyway. He sent a text to Darren telling him that he wanted to meet up with his friends soon so he could thank them for what they did. He also told them about the wedding and Darren's enthusiasm was adorable.<p>

Kurt sent him five goodnight kisses with no regrets.

He slept restlessly, but he slept and was making passable progress at putting himself together for his day at school. He dressed carefully, prepared for what the day might throw at him.

But of course nothing could have prepared him for this.

It was final period and he was gathering his books for AP French when he felt a harsh shove behind him, making him drop his books with the force of it. He glared up at the leering figure above him, suddenly crowding his space.

"You tell _anybody _what happened," Karofksy growled, "and I'll _kill you._"

* * *

><p>With everything so tense between them the last person Darren expected to see at his door that night was Kurt.<p>

The knock at the door came suddenly and unexpectedly. Darren checked his watch, wondering who it could be. Shock and worry rushed through him as he opened the door to Kurt who collapsed against him the second he let him in, clutching at him desperately, wrecked sobs shuddering through his chest.

Darren so very nearly told him.

But he didn't.

Instead he pulled him into the living room and guided him over to the couch. Kurt climbed gingerly into his lap and Darren carded his hands through his hair soothingly.

It would be hard to admit just how much Darren loved having a man in his lap; this man in particular. Even when he felt helpless, he could hold him and kiss him and be a support, a frame for his human art.

It made him feel stronger than he was.

Finally, when Kurt was able to talk he leant his forehead against Darren's and grasped his cheeks in his palms.

"Please," he uttered brokenly, "don't run away when I tell you this. I need you right here."

"Of course," Darren whispered softly, letting the unspoken dance in the air.

_I would do anything for you._

"He threatened to kill me."

Oh.

All of a sudden Daren understood his words. He wanted nothing more than to tear from the room, bolt out the door, find David Karofksy and beat him with every inch of his life.

But he didn't.

He _promised._

He simply clung to Kurt a little tighter, trying to ignore the shake of his fingers as he delicately wiped his tears away.

"What do you need?" he asked pleadingly. Kurt's eyes were wide and soft as they locked hopefully with his.

"I need you to hold me."

So as the hours fell under and the minutes faded behind, they remained still for all but a few promising touches and sweet whispers. Darren held him and Kurt didn't cry or smile but just stayed.

Those three little words still played on Darren's tongue but he held them in. once more, it was not the time.

He didn't have to tell him now. Not when he could _show _him.

* * *

><p>In payment for letting him stay the night at Darren's, Kurt was giving Burt dance lessons. Since that didn't really constitute to punishment, Finn tagged along too. Sun prickled through the cracks in the choir room windows as they practiced and now Kurt was getting frustrated.<p>

"Come on, Finn," he groaned, "it's not _that _hard."

"I'm trying," Finn grumbled helplessly, attempting to do the steps Kurt had shown him and failing, once more, miserably.

This was the worst punishment Kurt could ever fear to face.

Burt wasn't so bad but _Finn… _

Indescribably _awful._

"Come here," he snapped at last, snatching Finn's hand and putting one on his waist. Finn flinched at first but didn't complain. Kurt exhaled in relief. He had learnt a lot over the past few months and they'd grown closer since he started dating Darren and Finn realised he was no longer interested in him.

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed delightedly. "I'm doing it!"

He wasn't, but it was better than before so Kurt nodded, giving him a small smile. "Go you…" he mumbled with half-hearted cheer.

Everything was running smoothly (well, as smoothly as possible with Finn trambling over his feet) until Kurt made the mistake of looking up and catching the eye of a dark figure in the hall.

Karofsky sneered at him, making an obscene gesture. Kurt winced and Finn noticed, following his gaze, his eyes widening angrily as he saw him. But caught on his brow furrowing as Karofksy stalked away.

"Is that him?" he growled. Kurt nodded. "And he's _still _bothering you?"

Frozen fearfully at both the re-appearance of Karofsky and his father's reaction, Kurt could only nod once more.

"He-he…" he stammered the truth bubbling in his chest until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed to tell him. "He threatened to kill me."

"What?" Finn asked, horrified.

But Burt simply stormed off, his eyes burning with anger as he charged off in the direction of Karofsky.

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked, "No!"

"Kurt," Finn protested, trying to hold him back but Kurt broke out of his grip, racing after his dad, Finn hot on his heels.

"Dad, your heart-" Kurt tried but it was too late. Burt had cornered Karofsky in the middle of the hall, slamming him up against the notice board.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?" Burt growled, pushing up into his face. Karofsky looked terrified before Kurt finally managed to pull him off and Karofsky scurried away.

He turned to Finn with fierce anger lining his features.

"And where have you been while this is going on, huh?" he challenged before storming off in the direction of the principal's office. Finn stared after him numbly but Kurt was already gone, Darren's phone number already dialled in his phone.

_You might want to see this, _he messaged him.

* * *

><p>This time when they went to meet the principal, Kurt was there. But Darren is too and he holds his hand and Ms Sylvester is there not Figgins so things turn out better than expected.<p>

And when Karofsy was expelled Kurt is sure it's too good to be true.

Karofsky's eyes are hurt, but Kurt can't even bring himself to meet them. He's done, done with the constant distress, the constant torments.

And as Darren pulled him into a tight hug, laughing into his hair, a delightful thought struck him.

He's finally _free._

* * *

><p>The next week is one of the best of Kurt's life.<p>

Karofsky is gone and he gets to plan his dad's wedding and the glee club are performing and Darren is coming and everything is lovely.

On the day of the wedding Kurt half expected to wake up to signing birds but is confronted with the less idealistic reality of his age old alarm clock. He doesn't mind, though, hurrying to shower and fix his hair before racing down to greet his father with pancakes. Burt eyes the breakfast suspiciously.

"This isn't… organic, is it?" he asked with an unnerved look at the butter. Kurt laughed.

"No, dad. Not today."

When they arrived at the venue there's a distinct lack of chaos that is almost more stressful than actual mess. Kurt helped Burt into his tux and tears dusted his eyelids as he pinned his lapel.

"Thank you," Burt told him earnestly. "Not just for helping me get ready…" his voice is gruff so Kurt knew he was feeling emotional, too. "But for everything. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

Kurt smiled. "I know," he laughed, mock proudly and Burt patted his shoulder.

"Do you think I'm ready, bud?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, dad, "he said softly. "Let's go get her."

* * *

><p>Darren watched the ceremony with wide eyed enthusiasm. He was allowed a plus one and Joey sat attentively at his side, grinning and singing along to the New Directions performance. Darren felt his heart swell as he watched Kurt perform, his eyes never leaving him. when he sang he just <em>radiated <em>and he was so beautiful. And that tux…

Like Kurt, Darren adored weddings. The shared looks of love, the assembling of families, the beautiful churches, the pretty dresses and fancy suits; all the little details of the bride and groom's selves that they'd put into the decorations that you could spend the entire ceremony pondering over if you weren't too busy sobbing over the vows.

And Darren had to admit that when they said their _I do's _he got a little teary. Kurt glanced across the space and Kurt his eye and Darren gave him a sweet smile, his heart fluttering as Kurt winked in return.

* * *

><p>As the ceremony ended the guests all waited on the church steps for the bride and groom. Kurt sought him out, holding his hand as they waited, giggling as Darren pressed a kiss to his forehead.<p>

When Carole and Burt came out at last, Darren's grin split wide across his lips. They looked so _happy. _Kurt squeezed his hand a little tighter as they threw confetti over their heads and watched their car drive off in the distance.

"Time for reception," Kurt murmured, exhaling shakily. Darren could tell he was fighting tears and wrapped his arms around him, hugging tightly.

"I love you," he reminded him earnestly, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Oh shit.

That wasn't a reminder.

Kurt tensed in his arms and Darren's heart flipped frantically in his chest.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He wasn't supposed to say that yet. His cheeks burned as he glanced up at Kurt, gauging his reaction tentatively. There was no way he could take that back now…

And as he caught Kurt's eye, he noticed with a start that he was crying.

"Kurt…" he breathed, "I'm…I'm sorry if it was too-"

"Shut up!" Kurt cried, taking his cheeks between his hands and kissing him messily. "I love you, too, you idiot, don't you dare ruin this for me!"

Incredulous laughter bubbled from Darren's lips and a huge weight lifted in his chest. He slid his arms up around Kurt's neck, pulling him tight against him, kissing him breathless.

"I love you so much," he whispered, "I love you, I love you…"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was magic.<p>

It was agony to sit at another table from Kurt, but Burt eventually invited him to sit with them. It was lucky Joey had found a new lady friend (some distant cousin of Carole's) or Darren might feel guilty for practically clinging to him. Sadly, Finn got to dance with him first and then his friend Mercedes and his dad and then Carole but Darren was happy to wait and watch, utterly enchanted with this boy who had arrested his mind and stolen his heart.

And when the night was through Darren had to go home to his empty apartment (Joey and his lady friend _really _hit it off) but it was with a happy heart.

Kurt loved him.

He kicked the couch so hard in his excitement, he nearly broke his toe.

* * *

><p>No.<p>

This was not happening.

After the passing of the blissful weekend, Kurt was ready for yet another lovely week, donning his new favourite outfit for school, grinning as he read Darren's good morning text. He was pouring himself coffee when Burt's solemn form appeared at the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked anxiously, immediately sensing his apprehensiveness.

"The school called," Burt began gruffly. "They want us in for another interview."

The next few hours passed in a blur.

Karofsky was coming back.

And Kurt knew he couldn't.

Carole and Burt had generously donated their honeymoon money in offer of tuition for Kurt at a private school, Dalton Academy, with a strict no bullying policy.

Telling his friends had been heartbreaking.

"No, you can't leave!" Mercedes had cried.

"Can we at least talk about this?" Finn had asked, alarmed.

"We can protect you," Sam insisted.

But Kurt knew it was no use.

"They're our competition," Rachel protested weakly and not for the first time Kurt turned his back to her.

He couldn't bring himself to look back.

* * *

><p>He spent the rest of the day stripping his locker bare before returning home and going over the paperwork for Dalton with Burt and Carole. There were tears and there were apologies but they got it all done and it was settled.<p>

He started Monday.

When they were done, Kurt made them all dinner, still too numb to want anyting himself. the table was tense, Finn studiously ignoring him and Carole and Burt exchanging worried looks over their pasta. When he was excused, Kurt asked if he could go see Darren and no one had the heart to tell him no.

Kurt had texted him earlier in the day with news of what happened and Darren had been anxious all day, his relief only settling when he finally came over, and Darren pulled him wordlessly to the bedroom, sitting him on the bed.

"What do you need?" he asked urgently.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes, hating how everything lately had been about him. this was a relationship. He was done being weak, he was done being needy.

But his hands spoke before his mind, tugging Darren closer by his belt buckle.

"You."

"Okay," Darren said softly, kissing his lips slowly as Kurt exhaled, feeling the tension in his shoulders uncoil as Darren helped him remove his shirt, his hands massaging his skin tenderly.

"You too," Kurt pleaded and Darren pulled away quickly to pull off his own shirt, tossing it beside Kurt's, crawling up beside him, leaning up on his knees and pulling Kurt back towards him.

Darren swallowed hard, attempting to steady himself as Kurt caressed the lines of his sides, his touch gentle and soft yet electric. Barely there but _everywhere, _Darren felt the aftershocks buzzing all through him, his toes curling against the tangled sheets, a harsh shudder coursing down his spine.

He was sure Kurt felt it too for as he bit into his shoulder, he felt his lips pressed into a smug smile. Darren gently pried them away, pulling him to his lips so he could wipe the smile away with a kiss of his own.

Kurt moaned into his mouth, his hands winding into the matter of messy curls that Kurt was not-so-secretly fond of and he pulled harshly, making Darren's hips jolt up in arousal.

"Oh, Kurt," he groaned softly, pulling away to rest his forehead against his, "you're everything."

Kurt freed a hand gently from his curls, tracing it softly down his cheek and caressed his jaw. Darren let out a long, shaky exhale at the intimate contact and Kurt kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you," he whispered and Darren felt an odd swoop in his stomach.

"I love you, too," he returned.

It was nice not having to hold it in any longer.

Kurt caressed both his cheeks now, his sweet breath tickling his nose before he leaned down, kissing him deeply once more.

Darren pulled away with a gasp, a plead falling off his lips before he could stop it.

"Make love to me."

Kurt didn't hesitate, nodding frantically and kissing him once more with a new urgency that was all need, desire and pent up _love. _

The rhythm of his heart beat pounded furiously in his chest as Kurt pressed him back into the sheets, removing his pants and then his own, looking glad to be able to control something in his life for once.

Darren would let him have what he wanted. He would surrender to him, gladly give himself over.

He would give him anything.

Kurt was everywhere. He bit at his hipbone, sucking bruises into his heated skin, his careful hands holding him steady as his body shook, trembling with the sensations thrumming through his every nerve. He grasped at the sheets under him frantically before grabbing at Kurt's hips, rolling them down against his.

"I need you now," he said, his voice a husky plead, need thick at his throat, want stuttering between his teeth. Kurt nodded, never one to tease as he kissed him, sliding off to bed to grab the lube and condoms Darren kept in his side drawer. Darren loved that he knew his way around. He wanted him to feel at home here.

With him.

Kurt was quick in his preparation, coating his fingers and cock generously before his fingers found Darren. Darren gasped and sighed around him, loving the press of him, the feel of him _there, _where he needed him. He pushed down eagerly on his fingers and Kurt kissed him messily, dragging his nose across his cheek lovingly.

"I think you're ready, sweetheart," he whispered and Darren nodded eagerly, fighting a whine as Kurt pulled away. But he was back in a second, Darren's arms holding him in place as he lined himself up. A murmured assent and he was _there, _pushing in once more with more of himself, burying deep inside Darren as he shook with the effort of keeping still.

"I love you," Kurt said, his voice charmingly husky as it rang in his ear reverently, "I love you, I love you."

The words were tantalising under his tongue as Kurt kissed the words across his skin. He gripped his wrists in his hands, rolling their hips rhythmically as they breathed together, Kurt's voice soft and tender under the current of Darren's desperate whimpers.

"Je t'aime, j'adore…"

"Oh!"

Darren moaned long and loud as he arched back, the motion drawing Kurt even further in, deeper than they'd been. Their fingers intertwined and Darren was coming fast between them, his breathing short and erratic as Kurt stroked him through it.

And when it was over, they took a moment, resting their foreheads together, catching their breaths.

"I love you," Darren murmured, "in case you didn't know."

Kurt giggled, squeezing his hand.

"Please never stop reminding me."


	6. Alive

_a/n: eeep i am so, so very sorry for the delay. real life sucks shit and i'm writing other fics and ajfa;osfj yeah. thanks to Britt for her fabulous beta-ing, Fransesca for kicking my ass to write this and Jordan for helping me pick Hunter's name ;) songs used: alive, cast of next to normal, rythmn of love, plain white tees and georgia on my mind, michael buble (or at least, that's the version on my IPod...)_

* * *

><p>The weekend fell by far too soon. It was far too easy to lose track of time in Darren's apartment, in their own little world. They were sheltered there, by the security of their relationship, the power of their love. The sheer strength of it made them forget how small they really were to the outside world.<p>

Kurt said goodbye to Darren Sunday night and it took a good twenty minutes to get out the door, with Joey pulling him in for last hugs and Darren stealing kisses in the hallway. And as he drove off, with an arm raised goodbye to the boys he knew were watching, his stomach turned with dread. It was time for him to go back to reality and face the hard days ahead.

He started at Dalton the very next morning.

* * *

><p>Watching Kurt's car fade into the distance, Darren let out a soft sigh and Joey wrapped a warm arm around him, turning to him with a frown.<p>

"You know I love you," he said solemnly, "but sometimes when Kurt leaves it just doesn't feel like home anymore."

Swallowing the thick lump clotting at his throat, Darren nodded.

Yes, he understood all too well.

If home was where the heart was, then Darren's was with Kurt. And when he left, he took home with him, leaving behind the dull base of their house and impending loneliness.

Eventually the two boys slumped back in the living room, Joey planting himself down on the couch, Darren pausing the living room a little restlessly, not quite knowing what to do with

himself.

"He starts at Dalton tomorrow, doesn't he?" Joey asked, flicking through channels absently.

Darren gave a short hum of assent, fiddling through the piles of disorganised books disinterestedly.

"Are you worried about him?"

"What do you think?" Darren snapped, making Joey start a little. Huffing, Darren pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry," he sighed, "I'm just… yeah, I'm worried."

"Don't be sorry, man," Joey said. "I guess I'd be worried too – although you shouldn't be," he added hastily. "I mean, with the strict bullying policy I heard you yapping about, the worst case scenario looks like him getting cozy with one of the cute prep boys." Joey let out an undignified snort at his own joke but Darren froze.

He hadn't thought about that.

* * *

><p>That night at the Hudmel residence, things were tense to say the least.<p>

Finn's apparent bitterness over Kurt "ditching" them had yet to subside. Carol assured him that the gravity of Kurt's situation just hadn't hit him yet and that soon he would work it out and be very sorry.

Kurt kind of wanted to hit him.

His father had been quiet too. Kurt couldn't help his worrying; he knew tuition at Dalton wasn't cheap at all and that he was putting them out, particularly with them giving up their own _honeymoon_ for him.

He hated this.

He was a _burden_.

He went to bed early, pulling the covers around his shoulders and nestling in deep, trying to lose himself in the soft warmth and calm dark.

But it just wasn't the same.

It wasn't _enough._

What he needed was Darren. He needed to wrap his arms around him, feel the warm, broad hard spanse of his back snug against his chest, tethering him, keeping him from falling away completely. He needed his adorable little puffy sighs, contented smiles and sleepy yawns, the tangle of his hair ticking his chin.

He needed the beat of his heart, comforting and _there_.

He was so lonely.

The emptiness sunk heavy and languid over him and tears pricked behind his eyelids. He grabbed the pillow from the other side of his bed and held it snug to his chest, tears smattering the fabric as he buried his face close.

He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning he pulled himself out of bed early in order to prepare for the day ahead. He showered until the water ran cold, running soap over his body in soothing, methodical patterns, trying to relax and wake himself from the terrible sleep he had suffered.<p>

He dressed in his uniform and tried not to look his reflection in the eye.

In the blazer and slacks he felt like a soldier ready for battle. He pulled his book-heavy bag over his shoulder and stepped into his shoes, pausing for a moment to steady himself.

"Carry on," he said under his breath.

No one else in the house was awake so he made his own breakfast, forcing down too weak coffee and cereal. Eventually his dad came down and joined him and Kurt didn't even argue as he reached for Finn's sugary cereal.

He didn't have the energy to fight him when he already had to take on the whole world.

It was too much.

After breakfast they hopped in the car wordlessly and headed up to the school. They listened to the radio but Kurt didn't sing along, letting his eyes flutter shut and daydreams wave across his mind.

As they pulled up to the school Kurt felt his stomach drop at the sight of it.

It was fucking huge.

"Oh god," he breathed. Burt reached across and patted his knee.

"C'mon, bud, you'll be fine," he reassured him and Kurt smiled gratefully, thankful that he was talking to him again.

They made their way up to the administrations office together and Kurt tried not to faint at the extravagant décor that embellished the entire school.

It was both magical and terrifying.

The principal was ready for them when they arrived and she sat with them both, prattling on about all the wonderful opportunities Dalton had to offer. Kurt tuned her out, focusing on his dreaming and anything other than the severe wooden plated arm chair he was sitting in.

It was all too much.

All too soon she was done talking and Burt was pulling him in for a goodbye hug.

"Knock 'em dead, kid," he muttered gruffly, clapping his back firmly. Kurt nodded, swallowing back tears.

"Thanks, dad," he whispered.

And then he was alone.

* * *

><p>As he made his way down the hallway, Kurt tried to keep his chin lifted, but felt his confidence wavering. The sea of boys that spread from classroom to classroom was bustling and he felt like he was losing himself in the tide.<p>

Feeling utterly lost in the midst of the commotion, he forced himself to remember the principal's reassurances ("If you get lost, just ask around. Our boys will be happy to help you."), praying that she was not exaggerating as he tapped the shoulder of a passing student. The boy paused on his path down the staircase, turning to meet him with an expectant look, a smile spreading over his lips as he took in Kurt. Kurt blushed, knowing he must look ridiculous and out of place here.

"Hi." He forced himself to sound more confident than he felt. "I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm new here… and I'm a little lost."

Chuckling, seemingly good naturedly, the boy held out his hand which Kurt shook with a mild air of surprise.

"I can see that," he said lightly, bright green eyes smiling up at him. "I'm Hunter… Hunter Wilson."

"So…" Kurt's eyes darted around as more boys scurried quickly past him, a blur of hair gel and dark blue blazers. He blinked furiously, trying to distinguish individual features to establish a sense of recognition, to no avail.

They all just looked the fucking same.

"What's going on, anyway?" Kurt asked. They all seemed to be in a hurry.

Looking as if he suddenly remembered himself, Hunter gave a small start.

"Oh! The Warblers, our school's glee club," he said enthusiastically. "They're having a performance in the senior commons. The students tend to get a little excited…" he shot Kurt a wink, still grinning.

"Wait?" Kurt tried to grasp what he was hearing. "The school glee club here is… cool?"

Hunter laughed.

"Oh, Kurt, the Warblers are like _rockstars_."

* * *

><p>And so they were, as it turned out. Hunter helped him navigate through the halls to find the senior commons, shooting him one last wink before leaving him at the door, striding to the center of the room where the Warblers were starting their performance.<p>

He was their lead singer.

_My head is stuck in the clouds _

_She begs me to come down_

_Says 'boy, quit playing around'_

Kurt felt his mouth drop a little in awe as he watched their performance unfold. Their dynamic was so much different to New Directions; neat, tidy choreography, an enthusiastic audience to feed energy off. It was incredible, and the acapella underlines added the most lovely wall of sound.

Kurt was captivated.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

And Hunter…

He had a _stunning _voice.

_And long after I'm gone _

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I'll keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

His eyes sweeping across the audience, Kurt felt his heart swell as he watched how involved the students were, dancing and singing along. It made him ache a little for McKinley, who were still having slushies thrown at them daily, just because they liked to perform.

It killed him a little, knowing that he had escaped, but they hadn't yet.

He missed them so much already.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine_

_Play the music low _

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

As the song came to an end, Kurt burst into applause with the rest of them, catching Hunter's eye across the room, smiling back just as brightly.

At least he had found one friend here so far.

Maybe Dalton wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day fell by quickly enough as Kurt tried to keep up with the pace of things. His classes were wonderful, much more challenging than he was used to; and it was a welcome change.<p>

Hunter sat with him at lunch, introducing him to his friends Wes and David who were in the year above them and leaders on the Warbler council. When Kurt told them that he could sing they eagerly suggested he audition.

"The Warblers are always on the lookout for new talent," Wes told him welcomingly.

"And something tells me you're quite a star," Hunter added smoothly, winking just slightly.

Kurt felt an uncomfortable twist to his stomach and wondered briefly if he was flirting with him.

_No, he couldn't be,_ his mind soothed. _Just because he's flirty and one of the few nice people you've actually meant, doesn't mean he's gay, or even into you._

_He's just being nice._

At the end of the day, Hunter approached him by his locker and informed him that Wes and David had talked it over with their other council leader, Thad, and his audition was scheduled for Friday.

"I can help you choose a song if you'd like," he offered helpfully.

Feeling that same uncomfortable twist, Kurt offered him a small smile.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you…" he said gently.

"But…?" Hunter pressed, sensing his discomfort.

"I have a boyfriend," Kurt blurted out.

Hunter froze for a moment before blushing bright red. He spluttered a little awkwardly before pressing his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, steadying himself.

"I'm sorry," he said with a self-depreciating laugh, "I-I didn't mean- I didn't want to-"

"I'm sorry," Kurt squeaked nervously. "I just… didn't want you to think… I don't know."

Hunter shot him a semblance of one of his messy grins, shrugging a little.

"Its 'kay," he said finally. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly, feeling just a little sad as he watched Hunter walk off, bag slung over his shoulder, muttering under his breath.

He wasn't quite sure why, though.

* * *

><p>Darren was pacing restlessly across the record store floors, glaring at the carpet beneath his feet. Joey watched him with amused eyes, waiting quietly for him to eventually snap and tell him what was wrong.<p>

"This just really sucks," Darren exploded at last.

Sighing a little, Joey pushed aside the store management book, leaning up on his elbows to give Darren his attention.

"I just can't believe you were right," he seethed, running a hand angrily through his mussed curls, his face torn with anger and hurt.

"Well, I usually am," Joey allowed, "but what is it this time?"

"Kurt. Dalton." Darren spat between gritted teeth. _"Boys."_

Joey smirked. "It _is _an all-boys school, Darren."

"Day one!" Darren exclaimed. "One fucking day at the school and he's already been hit on!"

"Wait, what?" Joey asked, suddenly confused. Darren had spent a long time on the phone with Kurt last night as Burt had put in a no-dates-on-school-nights policy and Darren had been quizzing him all about his new school. He hadn't heard any yells or anything coming from the room, so they couldn't have fought…

Darren huffed impatiently. "Kurt made a new friend," he explained grittily, "who asked him to audition for the Warblers and 'practice' songs with him after school."

"In so many words?" Joey teased, fighting down a laugh.

Darren glared.

"Kurt said he told him he had a boyfriend and he got all flustered and ran off."

"And what did you say?"

"That if he laid a hand on him I'd throw him down the Dalton staircase."

Joey whistled.

"Good threat."

"They're fucking big stairs, man," Darren agreed shortly.

"And then what did Kurt say?" Joey prompted him.

Darren shrugged, sighing. "Nothing much," he dismissed. "He doesn't seem to think it's an issue."

"Then why are you stressing?" Joey laughed.

Darren pouted. "Because he doesn't know how beautiful he is!" he whined. "He's fucking gorgeous and talented and smart and what am I…?" he trailed off, suddenly rather miserable.

"I'm in my twenties with a useless degree, writing songs and playing in fucking bars. I can hardly support myself, let alone him," he ended quietly.

Joey shook his head, sighing. "Darren, Kurt loves you. And that's all that matters."

Darren nodded slowly, shooting him a small smile. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I'm just… stressed, I guess."

Joey rolled his eyes, forever in awe of how resilient his best friend was. He could transition from being an utter wreck to sunshine in a matter of minutes.

You just had to know what to say.

"Get out of here," he growled teasingly. "Go get a fucking job or something and stop hanging around mine."

Darren gave an offhand one-shoulder jerk. "I have an audition Friday… I guess we'll see where that goes."

"Good for you," Joey said seriously. It had been a while since Darren had done any serious auditioning. Joey had been worried he'd given up.

And the day Darren fucking Criss gave up was the day the world ceased to turn.

* * *

><p>The week spilled by in a flurry of more work than Kurt was used to and way too many wardrobe malfunctions.<p>

"I just _can't _rock the blazer," Kurt whined.

"It's a practiced art," Hunter appeased teasingly. "You just have to grow into it, I guess."

He had been growing more and more nervous about his audition as the week progressed. He _needed _this. He needed a place where he belonged.

Because he felt so out of place here.

Everyone was lovely and polite (and endearingly dapper) but somehow… dull. It wasn't fair of him to say that when he didn't know everyone yet, but that's how it came across. They all dressed the same, spoke the same, studied and ate and slept in the same places at the same time in adherence to the school's rigid structure. Even Hunter boarded at school and Kurt found that that was the norm for many of the students.

"My parents live in the country," Hunter informed him. "They wanted me to get a good education, though, but we couldn't afford much. I'm here by academic scholarship so I have to keep my grades up or I'll be sent back home and spend the rest of my life milking cows."

He also informed him that he, like Kurt, had dreams of Broadway and definitely wanted to pursue musical theatre after school.

It was nice to have found someone like him here.

He had been so scared he would be alone.

Eventually Friday came at last and Kurt woke early so he could give Darren a quick call before breakfast, both of them wishing each other luck with their respective auditions.

"You're going to be perfect," Kurt assured him, "they'll love you."

"_I _love you," Darren sighed happily.

The day passed by slowly and Kurt could feel the nervous energy building in his chest, humming under his skin as he struggled to keep his focus in his classes. As the final bell rang and they gathered in the senior commons for the start of rehearsal, Kurt could feel their expectant eyes sweeping over him.

He could do this.

When Wes finally called him up to audition, after addressing the initial Warbler matters of affairs, he was rocking back and forth on his heels, trying not to look as nervous as he felt

(and failing miserably).

He handed Thad his backing track and took a deep breath, catching Hunter's encouraging smile across the room as the melody to his well loved tune spilled over the speakers.

_I'm what you want me to be and I'm your worst fear you'll find it in me _

_Come closer, come closer_

_I'm more than memory I am what might be a mystery_

_You know me, so show me_

The Warblers watched him with interest and he tried to make eye contact with all of them, his confidence building with his voice as he sunk further into the lyrics, finally letting his smile and belts take over as he took to the chorus.

_I'm alive, I'm alive I am so alive_

_And I feed off the fear that's behind your eyes_

_And I need you to need me it's no surprise_

_I'm alive, so alive_

_I'm alive!_

And performing for them, he felt it too. He felt like he was living and breathing air.

It was like he was more than he really was.

As his last note hung in the air, the final chords of the song drifted out and applause thundered through the group of boys. Blushing and breathless, Kurt took a short bow, unable to stop his pleased smile at their reaction.

"Kurt Hummel," Wes said grandly, stepping around the table to shake his hand, "welcome to the Warblers."

* * *

><p>"Darren Criss," the man called him in eagerly. Darren stepped into the audition room, a little nervous but still smiling.<p>

He couldn't lose his smile.

(Then he'd lose everything).

"Hi, guys, thank you for having me," he said as confidently as he could. The casting table nodded, impressed smiles painting their faces. The director gave him a strange look under the brim of his yellow cap.

"You look familiar," he said.

Darren shrugged, a pleasant flutter humming in his chest as he hoped he recognised him from his videos. Carefully he handed over his resume and waited quietly as the director flipped through it. Ryan, his name tag read.

Suddenly Ryan grinned up at him.

"A Very Potter Musical," he exclaimed. "Saw it, loved it."

Flushing, Darren grinned. "Thanks, we had a lot of fun making it."

"So…" Ryan continued, flipping through his sheets again, "you're auditioning for the role of Blaine?" Darren nodded. "Perfect," Ryan declared. "Sing for us?"

"Absolutely," Darren said with a cheeky smile, taking his sheet music and handing it to the piano man who rolled his eyes under bushy brows as he took in the music.

"When you're ready," Ryan prompted.

As the instrumental started up, Darren rocked back and forth on his heels, just a little nervously. he hadn't wanted a gig so bad in quite a while. He hadn't told Kurt much about it, not wanting him to get excited in case he didn't get it, but he felt strangely confident about this.

The role was for a high school kid called Blaine Anderson, a budding musician and writer, who wrote songs about the people around him. He was an openly out and bullied kid, something Darren could relate to all too well right now, but even without that it was an important role to him.

It was going to be a brilliant show, Darren knew. Bringing to life the trials or real kids, real people.

People like them.

He had gone all out for this, getting his hair cut neatly and forgoing his guitar. He wanted to make a good first impression and the description for the boy was _clean cut, gentleman like. _

He wanted this so bad he could cry.

And he did. As the music and lyrics flowed through him and he burst his heart out through song, he felt hot tears prick at his eyelids and hardly bothered to blink them back.

_Other arms reach out to me_

_Other eyes smile tenderly_

_Still in peaceful dreams I see_

_The road leads back to you_

It was a song he was fond of singing. He had sung it to Kurt on the phone the other night, along with a few other selections, and Kurt had insisted he choose this one.

The looks on their faces told him it was the right choice.

"We'll be in touch," Ryan dismissed him when he was finished.

And then it was over.

* * *

><p>Skitting on nervous energy, Darren hurried home, almost speeding in his excitement.<p>

It was _Friday._

Which meant, no school tomorrow, which meant Kurt was coming over tonight.

He had left Joey a tactful note, asking him if he would mind crashing at Joe's house tonight and when he arrived home it looked as if he had agreed. Rushing about in the empty space,

Darren started his preparations, putting fresh sheets on the bed (although he was sure they'd need new ones again tomorrow), starting dinner and cleaning up the living room. He had gone to an effort to buy Kurt's favourite pasta and ice cream, wanting everything to be perfect for them.

They had both had a busy week – they _needed _this.

He pawed through his closet for a little bit, debating over whether to dress up or just wear comfortable clothes.

(They would be taking them off soon enough, anyway).

He settled on a thin t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants just as the door rang and his heart flipped and fluttered wildly in his chest.

He was here.

Excitedly, Darren bounced across the space, half flinging the door open. He felt warmth melt through his chest as he took in his slightly flustered appearance, cheeks a pretty pink, eyes a perfect sparkling storm green tonight.

"Darren," he breathed, a smile lifting up his entire face as he swept into his arms. Darren hugged him tight and close, breathing him in, burying his face in his hair.

"I've missed you," Darren murmured, "so, so, so fucking much."

Kurt tightened his hold, clinging to him just as desperately. "I love you," he whispered. Darren peppered kisses to his hair, running his hands frantically over his back, desperate to feel him, warm and strong, like he had always been.

God, he had missed him.

Slowly, they pulled away but Darren couldn't leave his eyes. Soft beads of tears clung to his lashes and he blinked them away, sniffling a little.

"Are you cooking?" he laughed, a little incredulously.

Starting a little, Darren remembered the soup still on the stove. "Yes!" he exclaimed, breaking away suddenly, scurrying off to check on it. "Oh my god is that smoke?"

* * *

><p>Eventually (with some help from Kurt) they got dinner ready and served and sat down together.<p>

"This is beautiful," Kurt murmured, casting an appreciative eye over the table, taking in the blue roses and white table cloth (he hadn't wanted to risk candles).

"I thought they matched your eyes," Darren said, grinning cheesily, "but they're green tonight."

Kurt ducked his head a little shyly. "Are they?" he said quietly.

"First thing I noticed," Darren sang, ready to reach across the table to grab his hand, but Kurt beat him to it, looking up at him earnestly.

"I've never had someone to notice before," he said breathily, lips split into a wide smile. "I'm so glad it's you."

Squeezing his hand, Darren felt something warm tug in his chest.

"I am so glad I get to be that person for you," Darren answered quietly. "I want to give you the world, if you'll let me."

"You're so cheesy tonight," Kurt teased, flushing his lashes demurely.

"And you're flirty," Darren murmured. "And lovely… and sexy…"

Kurt blushed fiercely but held his eye. He had missed this, all of this, all of him. The way he talked, the way _they _talked; the banter, the flirting. He missed having his hand held, being noticed, being _loved _with every little touch and breath and word.

And he had only been gone a week.

How was he supposed to last until the end of the year?

* * *

><p>After dinner they laid down with a movie but they didn't make it past the credits before Kurt had Darren on his back beneath him, kissing him deep into the couch pillows.<p>

"Bed," Darren whispered, his hands slipping beneath his shirt, running desperate patterns up his abdominals. "Now."

"Not enough time," Kurt growled, his breath husky and warm against his lips. He awkwardly fumbled to pull his shirt off, but Darren wouldn't stop touching him.

"No," Darren whined, pulling him back as he attempted to sit up, "just like this." He peppered kisses up the side of his neck, gripping his hips in his hands and guiding them to roll against his. Kurt gasped, clutching needily at his hair as Darren's lips slid wetly across his skin.

"I love you, I love you," Kurt murmured and Darren pulled him back down for another kiss, their hands tangling in each other's clothes as they moved together, their hips rolling messy and out of rhythm now.

Suddenly, Darren turned them over, pressing Kurt back into the couch as he slid down his body, kissing up and under his shirt, mouthing over his hipbones as he palmed him roughly. Kurt rolled his hips into his hand, his hands curling in Darren's hair frantically.

Darren replaced his hands with his mouth, kissing the fabric tenderly, holding Kurt's hips down as he struggled beneath him.

"You're perfect," he murmured, mouthing at him through his pants, pressing his fingers just above his waistband.

Kurt struggled to keep his hips still as Darren's hands skated across his skin, warm and broad as they touched him, possessive but loving. They slipped beneath his boxers and Kurt couldn't help but cry out as his fingers wrapped firmly around him, working up and down his length in sure strokes.

"Baby," Darren moaned in his ear, rutting a little against his thigh, "fuck, the sounds you make…"

Kurt whimpered, tightening his hands in Darren's hair as he continued to stroke him, twisting and turning his wrists in the way Kurt had never been able to do to himself.

He made him feel like nothing else.

"C-close," Kurt stammered and Darren pressed his lips sloppily to his neck, murmuring softly into his skin.

"Same, sweetheart." His voice was husky and scratchy and sent shivers up Kurt's spine. "I love you so muc-"

And Darren came first, clenching his eyes shut as he buried himself in Kurt's shoulder. The strangled cries that fell from his lips echoed in Kurt's ears and he felt himself trembling all over,

Darren's shaking fingers only managing a few feeble jerks before he was coming too, Darren's name stuttered between his teeth.

Breathless and still a little dazed, the boys took a few moments to come back to themselves, Darren lifting himself a little off Kurt's chest, beaming down at him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, stroking his cheek tenderly. "I've missed you so much… just… all of you." He let his other hand caress his side, squeezing gently as Kurt leaned into his touch.

"Can we go to bed now?" Kurt asked quietly. "I've missed your bed."

Darren let out a mock outraged gasp. "I knew you were only hear for my fancy sheets!"

Kurt snorted. "Yes, Darren," he drawled, "your tatty old college doona just… I can't stay away."

Laughing, Darren pressed a small smatter of kisses under his jaw.

"Come on," he said after a minute, placing one last kiss at the corner of his mouth, carefully rising to a standing position, offering Kurt his hand. "Bed time."

"Shower time first?" Kurt offered. Darren's eyes darkened.

"I was hoping you'd say that…"

* * *

><p>Under the rain of water, they did manage to wash just a little bit before Kurt sunk to his knees, tasting the sweet soap running over every inch of him.<p>

"_Kurt_," Darren groaned, his fingers tangling through his wet care as he worked his tongue over him, twisting and curling and humming around him. Kurt's fingernails dragged long lines up his thighs and Darren's knees shook under him. Kurt only had to moan before Darren was coming hard down his throat, leaking a little out the side of his mouth.

"You're so perfect," Darren whispered, pulling him to his feet and kissing the come off his lips. Kurt smiled sweetly, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Kurt mumbled.

As the water ran cold, they stepped out of the shower, drying themselves on the fluffy towels Kurt had bought for Darren when he realised he had still been using his ratty old ones from college. Darren tangled their hands together and realised with a start that Kurt wasn't finished as he tugged him towards the mattress.

"On the bed," Kurt murmured, his voice both demure and demanding in the same breath.

Knowing better than to object (and hardly wanting to), he crawled up the mattress, glancing up expectedly.

"On your knees."

Oh.

Darren was quick to move, rising up on his knees, digging his palms into the soft blankets under him. Kurt walked slowly around the other side of the bed and Darren could feel his eyes running over him before he kneeled down behind him. Darren felt heat crawl up and over him as Kurt watched him intently, his fingers caressing the lines of his back just gently as he hovered.

"You're beautiful," he whispered reverently and kissed the back of his knee. Darren felt his stomach twist hot and wanting and although he was _exhausted _after coming twice already, the need was still there.

"You can lay down if you want," Kurt said gently, "if you're tired, baby." His hands caressed his hips lovingly and he guided them down to the mattress. Darren let his eyes flutter shut at the touch and as they burned under his lids he realised just how tired he was.

"Just like this," Kurt murmured, hot and husky against his ear as he pressed his chest to his back. Darren felt his body melt into the mattress and then an aching absence as Kurt pulled away. He whined but Kurt only chuckled behind him. "Just a second, baby."

And moments later he was back and there was a loud clasping noise breaking through his subduded mind as he felt himself on the precipice of consciousness. But every moment he felt too tired there was a slight shift on the mattress or air and he was back again.

Then he felt a finger and a sharp burn.

"Fuck," he whimpered as Kurt worked him open, slow and burning. "More…" he whined, pushing back on his fingers. He had a thing for Kurt's fingers, so perfect and long and _there, _pressing just enough to leave him wanting but wanted.

Pushing in with another two fingers, Kurt continued to prep him, kissing the back of his neck in soothing, methodic presses.

Feeling warm and lovely all over, the burning subdued, he nuzzled back into the mattress, letting the sensations flutter around, whirling in his mind.

And then the warmth was gone and Kurt pulled out.

Whining in frustration, Darren smacked the mattress a little, but his attempt was feeble and Kurt giggled behind him. The sound was light and pretty in his ears and then much closer.

And he was closer.

Pressing warm but wet back against him, Darren felt the press of Kurt right up against his ass, his cock pressing thick and so _there _against him. Darren groaned, pushing back a little weakly but Kurt gripped his hips and guided him.

"It's okay, darling," Kurt soothed, "you can rest, I've got you."

Nodding drowsily, Darren let his head drop back against the mattress and just focused on the warm press of Kurt's hands, roving over his body as he slowly edges inside, and not the burn, not the stretch, but the touch of his lips, soft against his skin.

"Fuck, Darren," Kurt hissed through clenched teeth, "you're so tight."

"'mm sorry," Darren murmured, rubbing a little on the mattress beneath him as the heat in his stomach spread throughout his body, until his toes were tingling and moans hummed under his throat.

Letting out a strangled chuckle, Kurt pushed in a little further, his hands playing melodies up and dwon the keys of his spine.

"I don't let you bottom enough," Kurt mused, his voice throaty and hoarse, and Darren could just picture him like this, his lips red and swollen as he tried to hold in his sounds, and fuck, the sounds he would make.

"More, more," Darren mumbled, pawing desperately behind him, looking for something to hold onto. He felt skin hot under his fingers and the deep heat of his stomach _throbbed _with how much he needed him. he could feel just the head of him inside, but he needed _all _of him, now.

Kurt's hands squeezed at his biceps as he slipped in further, and Darren moaned, squeezing desperately at his thigh.

"You're so big, Kurt," was all he could manage, his mind a messy tangle of _hot, wet, big, more, Kurt_ and he was drowning in it. Kurt pushed in further and further now, and Darren felt him groan low and long against his shoulder as he buried himself fully inside, the heat of his panted breaths hot against his skin.

Everything was so heavy, and the weighted stillness held him down and Darren felt himself slipping and slipping in the darkness. The air was hot and warm around him and he could feel Kurt covering him, his steady comfort like a blanket, keeping him safe and he wanted to hide under him forever.

And then he pulled back and slammed back into him, breaking the stillness of the moment and Darren was gasping. He gripped needily at the sheets with what little strength his fumbling fingers could muster, and his toes curled beneath him.

Fucking him deep and suddenly too fast, Darren felt his head spinning as he tried to grasp onto consciousness and the feeling of Kurt in him when he could find it, deeper and deeper and his body was clenching and twisting under him and maybe this was what Kurt wanted, to pick him apart slow and then make him fall apart completely, so only he could pick up the pieces and mould him back into something _his, _something terrifying and possessively his.

Darren couldn't complain.

There was no warning when he came, hot and wet inside of him, rocking hard and deep into him, his fingers curling a tight first around his own cock and Darren didn't even realise he was so close, but he was and he came, with Kurt's hands on him and his name on his lips.

Utterly worn, Darren face planted back into the sheets with a breathy sigh and Kurt laughed lightly, kissing the back of his neck sweetly.

"Look at me," he asked softly and Darren craned his neck, turning on his side a little. Kurt's eyes were too bright as they stared back into his and his smile pleased and pretty, his teeth slipping out in Darrne's favourite smile. He leaned up just a little and met his kiss, the warm weight of his lips sending sparks of love down his spine and he curled into him.

"You can sleep now," Kurt told him, his lips stretching into a mischevious smile. "I'll clean you up."

His stomach turned darkly as Kurt's eyes flashed hotly.

Sleep probably wouldn't come anytime soon now.

* * *

><p>Hours later, waking to the obnoxious bleep of his phone and precarious beams of sunlight, Darren let out a loud groan and attempted to bury him into the warmth at his side. Kurt giggled and shoved him off, kissing him awake.<p>

"Let it go to voicemail," he whispered, rolling him over so he was on his back. Darren felt much more awake at the weight of Kurt straddling his thighs, the press of his soft skin rubbing against his too warm but not enough at the same time.

Darren let out a whine as Kurt rolled his hips, kissing up his jaw as Darren squirmed under him.

"It could be important," Darren protested half-heartedly, his hands gripping his hips tightly even in disagreement with his own words.

"And this isn't?" Kurt purred, kitten licking back down his neck, nipping sharp enough at his collarbone to elicit gasps.

"Kurt," Darren moaned, eagerly raising his hips, reaching up for another kiss-

Before his phone went off again.

Kurt laughed a little at Darren's angry growl, unstraddling his thighs and getting to his feet.

"I'm taking a shower," he announced, "don't let the water get cold." He winked over his bare shoulder before slipping through the bathroom door. Darren swallowed thickly before remembering himself and lunging for the phone just as it was about to ring out.

"Hello," he answered breathlessly.

"Darren fucking Criss," Ava, his manager snapped through the receiver, "you better not be getting a blowjob right now."

Well, not anymore, he thought bitterly.

"No, I'm here," he answered through gritted teeth. "Can I help you?"

"Cut the attitude, Criss," she returned, but he could hear her tone softening. "I have news."

"News?"

"I just got a call from Ryan Murphy," she continued, unable to keep the pride out of her voice any longer.

"_You got the part."_


	7. Stuttering

_a/n: thanks to Jordan for beta-ing. another huge apology for inconsistencies that i will fix in prior chapters but due to the time line, the upcoming competition is actually regionals. Songs used - Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People, Status Quo by Darren Criss, Stuttering by Jazmine Sullivan, Hearts a Mess by Gotye, Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss, Make Love to You by Etta James_

* * *

><p>"<em>Shut. The fuck up."<em>

Darren had to smile in amusement as Joe was the first one to break the tense silence that had fallen between the group. Slamming his fist down on the damp bar table in front of them, Joe let out a delighted whoop.

"Our baby's getting famous!" Lauren chuckled, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Awwww," the group cooed unanimously. Joey was the only who didn't join in, smiling privately to himself, already having heard the news when he'd called him earlier.

"That means you can cover the tab tonight, mate," Dylan enthused, clapping his shoulder. Darren laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't I always?" he chuckled.

"I'll have another beer, then!" AJ called out.

"Hey," Dylan said suddenly, leaning over the table to look him properly in the eye. "Why aren't you more excited? Usually you'd be waltzing around like a puppy whose owners snuck crack into his kibble."

Jaime gave him a strange look. "Why do you even know what that looks like?"

"That's beside the point…" Dylan muttered.

"He's right, though," Lauren accused. "You don't look excited at all."

"Of course I am!" Darren exclaimed. "I mean… I never actually thought I'd get the part… I mean… look at me…" he gestured to his ratty plaid t-shirt, baggy on his arms, and worn jeans. His hair was a mess, having come straight from the apartment where Kurt had given him a rather enthusiastic goodbye. "They must be at least a little bit crazy…"

"Don't front, Criss," Meredith quipped sassily. "What the fuck's up wit choo?"

Darren bit his lip, casting his eyes down to the floor, wringing his hands.

"Fuck…" AJ breathed suddenly. "It's in LA, isn't it…?"

Darren nodded, a little guiltily. "Paramount Studios or something…"

"Motherfucker!" Joe crowed, loud enough for the closest tables to glare at them. "You're moving to fucking LA, aren't you?"

Darren nodded again, unable to lift his eyes.

"You're leaving us?" Ali asked sadly, brown eyes wide and sorrowful.

"More than that…" Joey breathed. "You're leaving Kurt…"

Darren lifted his eyes, mouth opening, but before he could speak, the bar manager appeared over his shoulder, calling him up.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Darren muttered, not even looking them in the eye as he walked off, leaving the rest of them staring after him; wide eyed, mouths agape.

"_Fuck."_

* * *

><p>After Darren left for his gig, Kurt found his way home, feeling a little odd. He was sure there was something wrong with him, although Darren assured him he was fine. He'd been… jumpy, and acting almost guilty. He'd been fine the night before, but all morning and afternoon…<p>

Kurt couldn't imagine what – and he certainly didn't want to – but he was acting like he was hiding something.

He gripped his steering wheel nervously, trying to escape those unpleasant thoughts. Darren was literally the perfect boyfriend. He loved him, he took care of him, he was chivalrous and sweet and always honest. He'd never hidden anything from him.

Not the way Kurt had done to him.

At the time, he'd told himself not telling him about Karofsky was the right thing, but now he knew better.

Secrets _never _worked in a relationship.

So what was up with Darren?

As he pulled into the driveway he tried to convince himself that it was nothing, and put his thoughts aside. Letting himself into the house, he called out to Carole who was cooking in the kitchen and waved at his dad in the living room.

He ignored Finn, heading straight for the stairs.

He had nothing to say to him.

Just as he flopped down on his bed, setting his bag beside him, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he flipped it open with a laugh.

"Perfect timing there," he said after a quick glance a the Caller ID, "I just got home."

"Hey!" Hunter's voice rang down the speaker enthusiastically. "Good… I err… didn't want to interrupt or anything…"

Kurt's face burned.

Oh god.

"Yeah, no I'm err… home… obviously." He laughed a little nervously.

"God, Kurt," Hunter teased, "I can practically _feel _your blush through the speaker."

"Shut up," Kurt shot back defensively. "Just because I don't have the advantage of melanin…"

"Melanin…" Hunter chortled. "Right…" he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I actually had a reason to call other than making you blush…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Get on with it, then…"

"The Warblers are auditioning people for Regionals solos next week," Hunter said gleefully, "and I may or may not have put in a good word for you… they want you to audition."

Kurt nearly dropped the phone.

"Oh my god!" he gasped delightedly. "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Hunter," he joked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'm serious. They love you, dude."

"Hunter…" Kurt whispered, touched by his kindness. "Thank you… I just… thank you."

"You're welcome," Hunter assured him. "Now, hurry up and prepare a song because they want you to audition on Wednesday."

* * *

><p>Socked feet up on the couch, Darren flipped through the TV absently, mulling over the thoughts swimming in his brain. He was really fucking exhausted, which made him confused because he always slept wonderfully when Kurt was over, even if they didn't do a whole lot of it.<p>

He didn't want to go to bed alone.

Darren let out a yelp as Joey flopped down suddenly, crushing his feet under him.

"Move your ass, Richter," he snarled and Joey hopped up, waiting for him to move his feet before sitting back down again. Once he was seated, he grabbed the pillow beside him and whacked Darren with it. "Hey!" Darren cried. "What was that for?"

"Being an ass all evening," Joey said pointedly. Darren ducked his head.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I'm just-"

"I know," Joey interrupted. "I was just saying, dude… I mean, everyone's worried about you, everyone's scared. We don't want you to leave either."

"I don't have to take the job," Darren said, "if he doesn't want me to."

Joey looked up, startled. "You would actually let him hold you back?" Darren's eyes said everything. Joey chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "You actually think he'd let you do that?"

Darren shrugged. "I don't know… I…" he sighed, struggling for words. "It's been really fucking hard already, and that's just with him at a new school. What's going to happen when I'm in another fucking state?"

"That's pathetic," Joey snapped, anger flaring up in his chest. "Darren, you've been waiting for this opportunity for _years. _You'd be a fool to let it pass by."

Darren nodded meekly. "I know," he murmured.

"And if you have that little faith in your own relationship, maybe it was doomed from the start."

Darren looked up sharply, like Joey had slapped him, his jaw agape, eyes widening. "That's not what I meant at all!" he exclaimed. "I love Kurt, more than I love anything in this whole fucking world – he's more important to me than any job."

"Then what's the problem?" Joey yelled back. "How about you consider _his _opinion before you actually make a decision. Why don't you just fucking tell him about it?"

Darren couldn't look him in the eye, feeling his throat clot up, even as he finally spoke.

"I'm afraid he'll leave me."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Joey lunged at him, tackling him into the couch pillows. As he tickled him, Darren gasped and spluttered, trying to shake him off, laughing as he threw his head back, struggling for air.

"You're a dick, Darren!" Joey exclaimed. "He _loves _you – why is that so hard for you to see?"

Finally, as Joey clambered off him, Darren could breathe again, sitting up straight. "Because he could do so much better. And he is – he already has one boy after him… how many others are there going to be? And they'll be there – they'll be there when I can't be. What if I miss his prom? His graduation? I can't walk hand in hand with him down the halls, I can't bring him lunch every day and sing with him in Glee Club. I can't even pay for his dinner like those stupid prep boys can. What do I have that they don't?"

"You just don't get it," Joey huffed. "You have ten times what they do – you know why?"

Darren shook his head helplessly.

"_You have his heart."_

* * *

><p>Hours later, Joey had gone to bed but Darren was still wide awake, doing as much research for the show as he could, learning about what little plot had been revealed, the known cast list, and the director's previous work. He didn't find much new information, but he was eager to find out what he could. If he was going to commit to this he needed to know what he was in for.<p>

So far, he had found out that the main character Blaine Anderson was just an ordinary gay kid in High School, struggling with his wish to pursue music, domineering parents, estranged brother and being taunted at school. Darren had seen a few episodes of some of Ryan Murphy's other shows and he had liked what he'd seen.

This could be his big break.

Just as he was contemplating sleep, his phone buzzed in his pocket and the Caller ID told him it was Kurt. Heart fluttering in his chest, Darren answered eagerly.

"Hey, baby," he greeted him fondly, unable to help but tease him just a little, "miss me already?"

"You know I did," Kurt purred and something hot twisted in Darren's stomach as vivid memories of the previous night turned in his mind (the ones were Kurt was purring _other _things along the shell of his ear, along his skin, dotting kisses along the paths he left behind…). "But that's beside the point – I need your help."

"My help?" Darren drawled suggestively and Kurt laughed brightly.

"No, your actual help," he said affectionately. "I have another audition…"

The word made guilt taint the warmth of his chest. He had to tell him-

"I was wondering if you could help me pick another song," Kurt continued. "It needs to be something big… but not too big – I don't want to scare them." he laughed a little nervously. "I just… I want them to notice me."

Affection warming his chest, Darren grinned, an idea striking him suddenly.

"Kurt, can I play you something?" he asked carefully. "I think I know the perfect song…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Joey padded into the kitchen to find Darren already there, hovering over the stovetop attempting to fry eggs.<p>

"You're cooking?" he said by way of greeting, lips curling up in amusement. Darren let out a little hum of assent, quickly turning into a hiss as he burnt himself.

"Motherfucker," he muttered under his breath, sucking at his finger where it'd been burnt. Joey shot him a sympathetic look, sliding onto the barstool tucked under the counter.

"You talk to him yet?" he asked, reaching for the instant coffee.

"No," Darren murmured, not meeting Joey's eyes as he spoke, returning to his cooking, "not yet…"

"Darren." Joey sighed disapprovingly. "You need to make a decision…"

"I know!" Darren protested, still not looking at him. "He's just got a lot on his plate at the moment… the Warblers want him to audition for a solo at Regionals… and he's got… family…"

Joey gave him a look. Darren huffed, finally looking at him, resigned.

"Fine," he said petulantly, "I'll talk to him… as soon as his audition's over."

Joey groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Darren Criss you are fucking _douchebag."_

* * *

><p>For Kurt, the days fluttered by like pages on a calendar, rolling by languidly and easily. He had enough in his days for the time not to seem too slow, though. The dull ache of loneliness had been somewhat filled by his weekend with Darren, but he still longed for the days when they'd spent all their afternoon's together.<p>

But he had his audition to keep him busy, and he was constantly humming Darren's song wherever he went, singing it under his breath in the car, while he was studying, between classes – and belting it out in the shower and his bedroom.

He adored it, and not just because Darren wrote it. It was powerful, and different.

Just like Darren.

The night before his audition he got a phone call from Hunter, who he had seen less of in the previous week as he knew he was working on his own audition.

"Hey you," Kurt sang happily, flopping on his stomach as he rolled onto his bed, his calculus homework abandoned on his desk.

"Hey," Hunter answered warmly and Kurt could sense the smile in his voice, "you pumped and ready for tomorrow?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Kurt said excitedly. Hunter let out a surprised laugh.

"That's good!" he enthused. "What're you singing?"

"No, you first," Kurt insisted.

_"Pumped up Kicks_ by Foster the People," he announced. "I've already arranged the acapella piece – it's gonna sound awesome!"

"Someone's confident…" Kurt murmured. Hunter laughed again.

"Don't worry, Kurt," he assured him. "There's totally room for two soloists at competition. What are you singing?"

"It's a song my boyfriend wrote," Kurt said, unable to keep the pride out of his voice. "It's called _Status Quo_."

Hunter let out a little hum that Kurt couldn't quite pick the meaning behind. "Can I hear it?" he asked.

"Sure…" Kurt agreed, a little hesitant at his response. "Er…" he cleared his throat. "Right now, or?"

"Go for it."

Kurt took a deep steadying breath, letting his eyes flutter shut and the music flow through him.

_It starts without questioning the answers…_

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think?"<p>

There was a momentary silence. Kurt took the moment to catch his breath, his heart stammering hard in his chest. That song meant so much to him, and he put his everything in it when he sang it.

He _needed_ Hunter to like it.

"It's a beautiful song," Hunter murmured thoughtfully and Kurt felt this cheeks flush with pride. "But…"

Oh no.

"But what?" Kurt asked defensively.

"I'm not so sure it's what they're looking for…" Kurt's heart sunk at his words. "I mean – it's beautiful," Hunter said hastily, "and it's you and you sounded beautiful… but I can't imagine us singing that song at Regionals."

Sparks of hurt flitter around Kurt's chest and he has to stop himself from hanging up the phone.

"The Warblers have always gone for more of a… top 40 route," Hunter admitted.

"Well, maybe it's time to change that," Kurt snapped.

"Kurt-"

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed, feeling annoyance curl around his chest. He was hurt by what he said but he had limited friends at Dalton as it was. He couldn't afford to lose Hunter. "I-forget it. Your song was brilliant – you'll probably get the solo…"

"Kurt…"

"So how's your French coming along?" Kurt asked abruptly, changing the subject. He heard Hunter's sigh down the other end but thankfully he didn't object.

"Terribly," he confessed woefully. "I'm absolutely going to fail.."

* * *

><p>Kurt finally hung the phone up two hours later after talking Hunter through all his French homework. He went to bed not long after, hoping to get a good night's rest before his audition tomorrow.<p>

But as he tried to sleep he tossed and turn with worry, Hunter's words still lingering in his mind.

He wanted this solo more than anything. It was his chance to show the Warblers everything he had.

Should he take Hunter's advice? Should he go with one of his Lady Gaga tunes or Florence and the Machine – artists he adored, knew he could sing, and knew the Warblers would appreciate?

Or should he try and make a statement. Sing his boyfriend's song.

But then Darren's smile flashes in his mind – the one he'd bared after Kurt told him he'd sing his song. So proud, so happy, so in love.

No, he had to sing Darren's song.

And if the Warblers didn't like it – their loss.

Right?

* * *

><p>The day passed in a static blur. The hours dragged past languidly and Kurt was anxious and restless. He just needed to get this over and done.<p>

Then he could breathe.

Finally Warbler practice dawned and Kurt hurried to the common room, humming to warm up his vocal chords. Wes beamed at him when he came in and something excited beat in Kurt's chest.

Maybe he had a chance, after all.

He sat nervously through the audition pieces. Jeff and Nick both sang Top 40 hits, ones that Kurt had heard so many times he thought his ears might bleed. Hunter, however, was utterly perfect, his voice crooning out the tune to perfection, receiving thunderous applause from all his fellow Warblers.

Then it was Kurt's turn.

He gave his little speech about the song about how Darren wrote the song for his friend's musicals and a little about how much it inspired him and what it meant to him and what it could be to the Warblers. He caught Wes watching him with a warm smile and interested eyes and he felt his confidence surge.

He studiously ignored Hunter's seat.

And then he sang. And he sang with his whole heart and belted until his lungs couldn't anymore. The performance was a blur but he was happy with how he did.

They clapped but Kurt could hardly hear for the pounding in his ears. He smiled graciously and took his seat, his stomach fluttering nervously.

"We'll let you guys know, soon, okay?" David assured them.

That time couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Over the weekend Darren had told Burt he was going to his parent's house for the weekend and after much begging from Kurt, he had allowed him to take him out to his gig tonight. Kurt had been eager for the distraction from his audition, his heart turning with worry all afternoon in the wake of it.<p>

He dressed in Darren's favourite jeans (the black skinny ones with the back pocket that fit the shape of his hand), a black t-shirt and white leather jacket, tousling his hair in a casual style. Darren picked him up after dinner and waited until they were safe out of Burt's eye before giving him a kiss of appreciation (deep and dirty).

Darren's arm was a warm comforting weight around his back as he led him up to the group's table. When they reached them their greetings were enthusiastic Kurt was passed around the group, receiving many bear hugs and smattered kisses. Kurt marvelled at how much he'd missed them. it was clear they were his friends now too.

"Oi, Criss," Brian hollered, "get this boy a drink!"

Kurt tipped his head back with a musical laugh, slotting into the seat they'd left for him. Darren dropped a quick kiss to his head.

"What can I get you, love?"

"Just a beer, thanks," Kurt requested, caressing his cheek gently before he slipped away, the gagging noises of his friends sounding behind him.

"You boys are _sickening_, you know that?" Dylan deadpanned. Kurt laughed.

"Don't be jealous, darling," he teased, "there's plenty of fish in the sea…"

They roared with laughter and Kurt grinned, his eyes sweeping across the bar as they settled down. He adored this place – the setting, the people, the atmosphere… Up on stage he spotted a vibrant looking girl he hadn't seen performing before, belting out a tune that made his stomach turn with memory for his best friend, Mercedes.

_I'm trying to find the reason why I'm stu-stu-stu-stuttering_

"She's gorgeous," Kurt murmured and Brian beside him, followed his eye, a knowing smile painting his lips.

"That's Charlene," he informed him. "She's a good friend of ours – well, Darren knew her first. I think she wanted him to play with her tonight… they sound incredible together."

Kurt frowned as something like jealousy stirred in his chest. Catching on, Brian only chuckled, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"You have nothing to be worried about," he assured him. "Char and Dare are like… brother and sister. Seriously. She adores him – but she's got a boyfriend."

Nodding, relief warming up inside, he turned his eyes back to the girl, singing her heart out on that stage. She really was brilliant… and beautiful.

_And I'm starting to think you are why I'm stu-stu-stu-stuttering…_

Darren returned just in time as the last notes of her song rang out. He placed their beers down on the table before bringing his hands together, clapping hard for his friend, whooping and catching her attention.

"Yeah, Charlene!"

Charlene spotted him with a grin. "Darren Criss," she trilled into the mic. "Get your fat, well fucked ass up here and sing with me!"

Darren shot Kurt a hopeful smile, reminding him endearingly of a little puppy who wanted to go play. "Do you mind?" he asked. Kurt reached up to kiss his lips quickly.

"Not at all," he murmured. Darren tightened his grip on his jaw, kissing him deeper before pulling away and rushing up to join his friend.

"Disgusting…" Brian muttered but AJ shot him a wink across the table so he knew it was okay.

"Hey, everybody," Charlene addressed the crowd, "this is my good friend-"

"Best friend," Darren corrected with a scoff, "you don't have any other friends."

"It's true," Charlene amended with a mocking nod, "anyway, this douche here, Darren Criss has so generously agreed to stop tonguing his boyfriend for a moment to come sing with me so-"

"I'm putting it to good use," Darren joked, flicking his tongue out to tap the mic. The Starkids groaned in disgust, but Kurt couldn't help but grin. One of the things he loved about this place – the acceptance. It was just a group of people who wanted to enjoy themselves with good music and good food and beer and friends and no one was going to ruin that for anybody.

"-please don't throw drinks at us," Charlene finished. "This is a song I wrote a while ago-"

"I love this song!" Darren cheered.

"-called Dress and Tie, and I play it every time I'm here so if you know it feel free to sing along…"

Charlene gave Darren a nod of ready before she began to strum, muttering the beats under her breath. Darren gripped the microphone between his hands, ducking his head along to the melody as she began to play.

"I love this song," Ali gushed, burying further into AJ's arm, wrapped warm around her shoulders.

"It's pretty groovy," Dylan agreed, nodding.

Kurt craned his neck, eager in his anticipation as she opened her mouth, smiling as she began to sing.

_Every night I walk the streets..._

* * *

><p>As promised, Kurt did get to meet her after the performance. She took Darren's place as he took her mic, leading the audience through some of his old favourites, originals, and a few new ones.<p>

_Pick apart the pieces of your heart…_

"So you must be Kurt Hummel," she greeted him cheerily as she sat down.

"That's me," he returned, shaking her outstretched hand, her nails a vibrant yellow to match the scarf around her neck.

"And you're just as cute as he said," she grinned. "He talks about you _all the time_."

"_All the time_," Lauren, Brian and Joe echoed seriously.

Kurt couldn't contain his smile.

"I really liked your song," he told her honestly. "And the one before that too… it was really beautiful."

"Thank you," Charlene said gratefully, looking quite flattered. "Darren says you're quite the singer, too. You should go up and join him."

Kurt's cheeks burned at the thought. "No… I couldn't…" he murmured.

"Oh my god," Ali gushed, "that's a wonderful idea – why haven't you?"

Kurt shrugged, keeping his eyes downcast. "They probably wouldn't enjoy my voice here…"

"No way, man," Joey interrupted. "Your voice is fucking awesome -why wouldn't they?"

_Because I sound like a girl, _Kurt thought miserably.

He just shook his head.

"If Darren had of wanted me to sing with him he would have asked," he said, hoping to end the conversation there.

"Are you serious?" Joey laughed. "When was the last time Darren asked for anything he really wanted? That's not him, man…"

"Darren knows he can ask for anything he wants," Kurt shot back, a little petulantly. A few catcalls sounded from around the group but he ignored them, his eyes fixed on Joey who was muttering something under his breath, eyes dark. "What was that?" he asked loudly. Joey looked up with a start.

_Your heart's a mess… you won't admit to it…_

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing," Kurt growled. "Joey, what did you say?"

Clenching his jaw, Joey locked his eyes firmly.

"I said that if Darren had no worries asking for what he wanted he would have asked you to wait for him already."

Kurt frowned, puzzled. "Joey, what are you talking about?"

Murmurs hummed around the group and Kurt watched them worriedly, a few of them wearing shocked expressions, AJ's mouth agape, Jaime studiously looking away, Ali biting her lip guiltily. Joey's expression was unchanging.

"Darren," he said, "is going to LA."

_It makes no sense… but I'm desperate to connect…_

_And you can't live like this…_

* * *

><p><em>I just want to make love to you…<em>

Darren's eyes were searching, halfway through his next song, seeking out his boyfriend. He had put this in the set at the last minute, knowing the effect it would have on him – or at least, the effect he hoped it would.

Burt wasn't expecting them home until two hours after his gig…

But as his eyes darted across the table he had a perfect view of his friends who seemed to be bickering about something – but no Kurt.

Alarm bells ringing in his ears, he stumbled through the rest of the song, unable to concentrate with the worry creeping up his chest. When he finally finished he cleared his throat, addressing the audience quickly.

"Sorry guys, I just have to check on something…"

He made his way quickly through the tables until he came to theirs, giving Brian a little shove.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked hurriedly. Brian's face fell and Darren's chest sunk.

"He's gone," he said quietly. Darren looked up frantically, seeking out Joey's eyes that locked onto his sadly.

"He knows."


	8. Sideways

He sped the entire way home.

His heart raced as he pulled into the drive, panic flaring under his skin. He had no idea how Kurt might have gotten here as there were no other cars but something drew him back here, right where it had all begun.

And just as he'd hoped, he was standing right outside his door.

Gasping out in relief, Darren quickly unfastened his belt, springing out of the car. He took the stairs too at a time, racing up to meet him.

"Kurt," he gasped out, reaching the top of the stairs, "let me-"

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" Kurt demanded, whirling around to face him. Darren's heart clenched at the sight of his red rimmed eyes, brimming with hurt and he halted, right in front of him.

"A week," he admitted softly. "I… I couldn't find the right moment to tell-"

"To tell me what, Darren?" Kurt interrupted sharply, arms folded defensively across his chest. "Were you ever even going to tell me or were you just going to dump me the morning of your flight?"

"You think I would do that to you?" Darren asked, recoiling in horror.

"You've been keeping-"

"You've kept things from me too!" Darren shot back, instantly regretting his words as Kurt froze.

"_Don't _bring that into this," Kurt said coldly and Darren's face screwed up in apology.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I… I haven't even decided if I'm taking it…" he offered, as if that would help.

It didn't.

"Darren," Kurt breathed, the shock evident across his features, "of… of course you have to take it."

"But what about us?"

Kurt sighed and Darren's stomach sunk as he realised what was coming next.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Kurt agreed to stay the night just as they'd planned.<p>

They slept restlessly, both hiding their tears behind clenched lids, Darren's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist as he snuggled against his chest. In the morning Kurt woke first, to his phone buzzing. He untucked himself from Darren's embrace, his heart clenching at Darren's little whimper as he grabbed for him.

He found his phone in the pocket of his jeans, sprawled out on the floor along with Darren's. He flipped it open, his heart lifting ever so slightly at the message that played across the screen.

_Guess who our net regionals soloist is? spoiler alert: his name starts with K ;) _

He climbed back into bed then, kissing the contented sigh right off Darren's lips as he settled back into his embrace.

"It looks like we're both getting what we wanted," Kurt whispered over the lump in his throat.

Darren slept on; oblivious, as Kurt cried himself back to sleep.

LINEBREAK

When Darren finally woke, his heart plummeted as he realised he was alone, the sheets cool and tangled around him.

He had, at least, left a note.

_Had to get back home. I love you._

_-Kurt _

He shook his head, his whole body cold as he turned away with a sigh.

* * *

><p>He tried to continue on as normal; spending the morning pattering about with menial tasks to distract himself.<p>

He was doing the dishes by hand when Joey came home, his expression wary as he pushed through the door.

"Hey," he greeted him carefully, "how are… things?"

Darren shrugged, not quite meeting his eye.

"Pretty shit," he admitted quietly.

Joey nodded, patting his shoulder gently before slinging his bag back over his shoulder, retreating to his room.

The best part about Joey:

He'd never say 'I told you so'.

* * *

><p>Kurt hated to leave him like this.<p>

But he didn't think he could leave at all if he waited.

He had taken a taxi home the night before, but simply opted for the bus this time, giving himself time to try and collect his thoughts.

He managed to make it the entire way home before he broke down.

He made it through the front door, into the living room where he spotted Finn who looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"Kurt? Are you okay, man?"

And then he lost it, Finn rushing to his side, holding him as he crumpled, his entire frame shaking with the force of his sobs.

"Darren," he choked, "he's leaving. He's leaving me."

Finn's palm was broad and warm as it rubbed reassuring patterns up and down his back.

"Shhh," he soothed, "it's all going to be okay."

If only he could believe him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was no better.<p>

Finn tried to get him to talk but it was no use. Every time he tried to explain he would start crying again.

Finn was alarmed, Kurt could tell. He asked if he wanted him to call Burt or his mom but Kurt declined.

A nap, he said. He would take a nap.

(He slept past dinner, his lashes clumped closed with his tears.)

* * *

><p>Darren was a mess.<p>

He tried calling Kurt several times to no avail.

"He just needs space," Joey tried.

"We need to talk," Darren had objected desperately, his throat thick. "Couples talk."

"Just give him time," Joey insisted over his tired sigh.

Time, Darren thought bitterly, resisting the urge to throw his phone out the window, that was the one thing they had _never _had.

* * *

><p>Sunday evening after sleeping so long, Kurt ventured out to the living room where Finn was watching a football game on TV.<p>

"Hey, little bro," Finn said softly, carefully, as if worried he might burst into tears again.

"Have you eaten yet?" Kurt asked, mustering up a smile.

Finn shrugged, face falling a little guiltily. "I was gonna order a pizza but…"

Kurt wrinkled his nose, suddenly overwhelmed at the heaviness in his stomach. He hadn't eaten all day.

"How about I make some of that green pasta you like so much?"

Finn's entire face lit up. "Thanks, man!" he said enthusiastically. "And after can we watch that movie, the one with the dead pirate and you can make some of that warm milk?"

Kurt felt a smile tugging at his lips, his chest feeling just a little lighter.

God, he as much as he hated to admit it, he'd missed Finn. He'd missed him a lot.

"Sure, Finn," he agreed. "That sounds good."

It did.

* * *

><p>Darren didn't sleep all night.<p>

He didn't go to bed, either, unable to face the loneliness that impended. He instead stayed on the couch, curled up with his guitar and notebook, trying to jot down his feelings on paper, coming up with the exact representation of what he was feeling.

Shit.

It was nearing midnight when the front door burst open and Darren's entire heart leapt. It wasn't unusual for any of their friends to spring impromptu visits on them at any time of day (or night or morning) but the name that immediately fell off his lips made his stomach twist.

"Kurt?"

Charlene's face fell in horror. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said immediately, turning to leave, "I can go-"

"No!" Darren cried. "No," he

sighed, "I'm sorry, come in."

She smiled carefully, taking another hesitant step forward, closing the door gently behind her.

"So… how are… things?"

Darren groaned, burying his face in his notebook.

"God, Charlene," he moaned, "everything's a _mess_."

Charlene sat down beside him, petting his hair gently. "I have time," she insisted.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk about it.<p>

For a few hours, Kurt let himself forget about everything and just lay back on the couch, sipping his warm milk and listening to the odd comfort of Finn's voice, mooning about all the latest Glee Club drama. Kurt wasn't sure how much of it he genuinely processed, but it was nice all the same. He and Finn hadn't spoken in so long.

He'd never thought he'd be able to miss him that much.

Eventually, Finn got to his feet, stretching up with an obnoxious yawn.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," he said, shooting Kurt a concerned look, "are you going to be okay, little bro?"

Kurt nodded, even though he wasn't so sure. "I guess I should go to bed too," he said with a grudging smile.

And so they did.

* * *

><p>When Darren finished talking, Charlene's face was torn with upset.<p>

"Oh god, Darren, I'm so sorry," she said earnestly. "But you knew it had to come out sometime."

"I know," Darren sighed. "I just wish I'd been the one to tell him… and sooner."

Charlene nodded in understanding, patting his knee gently. "Have you tried to call him?"

Darren's expression was all the answer she needed.

"Well, to be frank, my dear," Charlene said with a small smile, "you've never been particularly good with words."

Darren sighed. "I wouldn't even know what to say if he picked up the phone…"

"That's why you need to speak to him in person," Charlene said, a sudden grin melting over her lips, her eyes sparkling with an idea, "with less words as opposed to…"

"As opposed to…?" Darren prompted.

"Lyrics," Charlene said, grinning. "You need a song."

* * *

><p>Kurt managed through his morning as if things were normal. He was perhaps quieter than usual, but he passed it off as tiredness.<p>

If no one believed him no one said anything.

At lunch all his friends were mysteriously busy so he sat in the library by himself, flicking through his homework absently, his fingers twitching towards his phone. He hadn't spoken to Mercedes or Rachel in weeks and he hated how much he missed them, how much he missed everything.

He never thought he could miss his old school so much.

(He'd never thought he'd want to go back).

* * *

><p>Darren pulled up to Dalton with nerves fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He spotted Kurt's car in the driveway and had to fight the urge to park beside it.<p>

No, he couldn't know.

Not yet, anyway.

He had already contacted the school and spoken to Wes, the Warbler council president, over the phone and he had agreed to organise a Warblers meeting (sans Kurt) at lunch time so they could all talk.

They were already waiting for him when he found them, in the senior commons, as promised.

He bit back a laugh at how stiff and serious they all looked, perfectly coordinated in uniform and slicked back hair.

God, how did Kurt _stand _it?

"Hey, guys," he said, feeling suddenly underdressed in his old jeans, Michigan hoodie and saddle shoes, his pink glasses tucked into his pocket. He ran hand through his messy hair, feeling oddly judged as their eyes ran over him. He pushed his glasses up with an absent thumb as Wes stood to greet him.

"Fellow Warblers," he said, smiling charmingly as he crossed the room to Darren, "this is Warbler Kurt's boyfriend, Darren Criss."

The Warbler's expressions melted from guarded to understanding and they smiled up at him.

Well, all except one of them.

Darren didn't dwell on it, however, happily shaking Wes's hand before turning to the collective.

God, they were like the Borg, but in blazer jackets.

He fought a shudder, suddenly intimidated.

"Hey," he said again with a wave, "I'm Darren… I err… I was wondering if I could ask a favour." He turned to Wes. "Is that okay…?"

"The floor is yours," Wes said grandly, sweeping back to his own seat.

"So here's the deal," Darren continued, "I… er… Kurt and I got into a bit of a fight on the weekend," he fought a wince at the memory and the other's Warblers were sympathetic, "and I wanted your help apologising… through song."

A few of them emitted excited whispers and Darren grinned at their enthusiasm.

One petulant looking one, however, turned to Darren with a sneer.

"Why should we help you, anyway?" he objected. "You're the one who hurt our friend."

Darren instantly recoiled. Who _was _this kid?

"Hunter," Wes cut in sharply, glaring at him before turning back to the group. "Darren's even been so kind as to arrange the piece in acapella for us. We were thinking we could perform tonight, after dinner in the commons?"

"I like this plan," Darren voiced, still slightly wary of the blonde who had folded his arms sulkily.

"All in favour?" Wes asked. All the Warblers raised their arms in answer.

Hunter still sat still.

"Hunter," Wes snapped, glaring at him until he grudgingly raised his hand. He turned back to Darren with a grin. "We better get practicing, then."

* * *

><p>The rest of Kurt's day passed drearily.<p>

After classes were out for the day they told him Warbler practice had been postponed until after dinner, something that was practically unheard of and Kurt was pissed off. He just wanted to go home and go to bed early.

So he stayed and managed to finish his work in the library before dinner. He sat with his friend from math class, Adam who chatted animatedly about his upcoming soccer game while Kurt poked out his chicken and pretended to be interested, when really his mind was restless.

His phone had 1o missed calls, all from Darren, but none within the past day.

What if it was too late?

What if he'd ruined this forever.

Tears pricked behind his lids at the thought and he finally excused himself, dumping his half eaten dinner in the bin on his way out.

He was speeding towards the bathroom when a voice tugged him back from down the hall.

"Kurt!" it was Mason, a kid from his French class. To Kurt's surprise a flurry of kids pushed past him as Mason stumbled over, breathless and excited. "Where are you going? You're going to miss it!"

"Miss what?" Kurt asked, confused.

Mason grinned.

"Impromptu performance in the Warblers Hall."

"What?" Kurt cried after him, but he was already gone, racing along with the crowd.

Kurt barely had time to catch his breath before he was running after, his feet taking him quickly thorugh the flow of students as he darted past, the halls clicking beneath his feet.

By the time he reached the commons, half the school was already gathered around, watching as the Warblers began their harmonies and their lead began to sing.

_I know a place that we can go to _

_A place where no one knows you_

_They won't know who we are_

Kurt felt numb all over as he watched and the world stilled around him until their surroundings were just a distant blur and it was just them.

Only them.

Because Kurt knew that voice.

It was _him._

Darren.

_I know a place where we can hide out_

_And turn our hearts inside out_

_They won't know who we are_

Kurt felt tears pool under his lashes as he watched, as if he hadn't cried all of yesterday and been supressing tears all day. God, he could cry rivers over him. He'd cry forever if he didn't have his hand to wipe them away.

He needed him.

His insides ached as he watched the performance play out, the boys backing him beautifully with their harmonies and adorable little two steps as Darren belted his heart out, tears of his own staining across his cheeks as he crossed the room, holding out his hands.

Kurt didn't hesitate.

_Let me take you there_

_I wanna take you there_

_Let me take you there_

_Take you there_

_Take you there_

Their fingers intertwined as Darren spun them around, pulling him close, singing into his ear.

Kurt never wanted to leave his arms.

_I know a place we'll be together_

_And stay this young forever_

_They won't know who we are_

He pulled away softly, but still held his hand. His eyes were bright and earnest as they bored into Kurt's and Kurt could hear his apology on his every note.

"Sing with me," he murmured, tugging him by the hand to join in the dance with the others.

As if he'd ever say no to him.

_We can get away_

_To a better place_

_If you let me take you there_

And their voices soared together as if they always had, tangling in discorded notes and rythms, a perfect mess of thick tears and lovely sounds. Darren squeezed his hand so tight Kurt thought it might go numb but he didn't care, it didn't matter.

In this moment, neither did anything else.

Or any _one _else.

It was just them.

_We can go right now_

_Because every second counts_

_Boy, just let me take you there_

_Take you there_

Always them.

As the song closed, their dream shattered as the commons exploded into thunderous applause. Kurt buried his face against Darren's chest, wanting to kiss him so bad but knowing they couldn't, not when there must be a teacher in the sea of students _somewhere_.

"Want to get away?" Darren murmured softly in his ear. Kurt let out a shuddering sigh, nodding eagerly.

* * *

><p>They escaped the crowd eventually, after the Warblers buried Kurt in hugs and Darren had finished thanking them all. Kurt grabbed his bag and tugged Darren to his car, pressing him against it, rather enjoying the little gasp Darren made against his mouth as he leant up into him.<p>

"So dad already thinks I'm staying late for Warblers practice…" he told him coyly. Darren smirked, catching on.

"And what do you suggest we do with that time?"

Kurt fingered with them hem of his hoodie, slipping his fingers just under it, pressing his cool fingers into the heat of his skin, feeling Darren shudder under his touch.

"I have a few ideas…"

* * *

><p>They barely made it home before Kurt lost it.<p>

As soon as they were in the front door, he pressed Darren's back against it, attacking his mouth with hot, hungry kisses that had him moaning as his hands tangled in his hair, his hips already bucking up. Kurt slotted their hips together, feeling himself quickly harden in his jeans as Darren kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping a thigh around his waist and tugging him harder against him.

Kurt ground his hips up hard, groaning as Darren slipped his lips down to mouth sloppily at his jaw, his hands rubbing desperately across his skin, tapping bursts of pleasure everywhere they moved. Kurt's hands tugged frantically at his shirt, cries of _please _and _fuck _and _sorry _and _missed you_ falling between them.

The sound of a door slamming behind them broke the spell and they pulled apart quickly as Joey yelped, retreating back into his room, as quickly as he'd exited.

"Really, guys!" he yelled through the door.

Darren chuckled weakly, running a hand through his hair, trying to catch his breath as Kurt folded his arms angrily.

"You're fucking welcome, Joey!" Kurt snapped back. Darren rubbed a hand sympathetically across his back, kissing his cheek. Kurt sighed a little into his touch, leaning back into him.

"We should talk," he murmured quietly, tipping his head back as Darren stroked his cheek.

"We should," Darren agreed softly, ducking down to press a short kiss to his nose. Kurt scrunched his nose up adorably and pulled away with a small sigh, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

They would work things out, Darren promised himself.

They had to.

* * *

><p>Kurt was only a very <em>little <em>late home, but Burt still grumbled.

"You're late, Kurt," he said, frowning. He had stayed up waiting, sorting through mail at the dinner table. Kurt sighed a little, plopping down in the seat beside him.

"I'm sorry," he apologised honestly. And he was – he didn't want to make his dad worry.

_Where _he had been, however, he couldn't bring himself to be sorry for.

"Warblers practice run late?" Burt asked conversationally.

"I wasn't at Warbler practice," Kurt admitted quietly. Burt looked up suddenly.

"You lied to me?"

Kurt swallowed. "I was with Darren." Burt sighed, but Kurt interrupted before he could say anything. "We had a fight."

"I know," Burt said surlily, tossing a pamphlet into the junk mail pile. Kurt lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Finn told me," Burt elaborated. "Said you were a mess when you came home on Sunday."

Kurt shifted until his arms were wrapped around himself completely. "Darren got a job offer," he explained. Burt didn't pause. "In LA."

That got his attention.

Burt bit his lip, looking like he was unsure of how to proceed. "I'd like to say about time," he said finally. "What does that kid even do again?"

"Acting, dad," Kurt said, a little sourly. Burt knew that. "He's an actor."

Burt nodded. "Right… so he got a job in LA… and he broke up with you?"

"Why do you assume that?" Kurt snapped. Burt gave him a look.

"Because you've been snapping at me since you sat down and Finn said you were, and I quote, hysterical yesterday." Burt sighed. "I'm just worried about you, kid."

"We didn't break up," Kurt said slowly, "but he didn't tell me… for a week. And I found out through his best friend and…" Kurt tapped his foot, not quite meeting his dad's eye as he fought for words, "I really thought it was going to be over."

"But… it's not?"

"No," Kurt said, a sudden smile tugging at his lips, "no, we talked about it and… I'm happy for him,' he said honestly. "I was upset he didn't tell me but I understand why. And I love him, and I want him to take the job."

"Do you think you guys'll be okay when he goes?" Burt asked, eyeing him seriously.

Kurt considered this for a moment before his smile finally spread.

"Yeah, dad," he said sincerely, "I think we'll make it."

* * *

><p>And time passed, as it always did. Now that things with him and Darren were… not good, but <em>better - <em> he could let himself be excited for Regionals. He was working with the council to choose his solo and he was really happy with the song they decided on. The acappella arrangement was beautiful, too.

They might be able to win this thing.

Even better than that, Hunter had talked with the council and convinced them to arrange their opening number into a _duet – _with him and Kurt!

Kurt was so, so excited, and they were covering one of his favourite songs, too.

And Darren had _promised _he'd be there to watch.

He had been pretty busy lately with meetings and interviews and arrangements for his big move – after his discussion with Kurt he had finally accepted the job. The finality of the decision was pretty scary, but Kurt knew he was happy.

And that was enough.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to alarm you," Kurt told Finn on the morning of the competition as they sat together at the breakfast table, "but I'm going to beat you."<p>

"That's adorable, little dude," Finn grinned, mouth full of sugary cereal, "but we have a secret weapon."

"Your girlfriend doesn't count, big dude," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What does Quinn have to do with anything?"

Kurt groaned. "I thought you were dating Rachel!"

Finn at least had the decency to blush.

Before he could say any more, Burt walked in then, grinning as he told the boys to hurry up as he had to take them to school. Kurt thought his enthusiasm was adorable, but he could also tell that he was secretly worried about the income. Neither of them had been known for being notoriously… humble winners when it came to brotherly competition.

Kurt thought it would be fine.

(Kurt was also sure he'd be on the winning team).

* * *

><p>Kurt sat next to Hunter on the bus ride there, hardly able to sit still in his nervous excitement.<p>

"You look excited," Hunter told him, biting back a laugh as he watched him buzz around in his seat.

"This is my first Warblers performance!" Kurt reminded him. "I'm excited to see what pre-show traditions you guys have lined up!"

"It's nothing special…" Hunter murmured only to be interrupted by Nick who peeked over his shoulder in the seat behind him.

"Au contraire, mon chere," Nick drawled, "but the Warbler traditions are not only _special _but also an integral celebration of the principles of which our group is based on, a tradition passed down from our forefathers-"

Kurt giggled at his pompous tone but Hunter only rolled his eyes.

"The worst part is," Hunter muttered, "he's actually reciting this from the Warbler Handbook. It's really just a bunch of pretentious bullshit."

"Basically," Jeff agreed, making Kurt jump with fright as he poked his head over _his _shoulder. "Usually we just play chubby bunnies until Thad throws up and sing along to Tarzan until Wes threatens to stop the bus."

"Our forefathers had _swag_," someone from behind them yelled. Kurt pressed his lips together, hiding his threatening grin as Hunter rolled his eyes again.

"Obnoxious," Kurt managed, unable to hold back his laugh at the look on Hunter's face.

* * *

><p>Darren was just debating between two ties as he got ready for Kurt's performance when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Thinking it was him, he opened it with a smile and a soft <em>hey, you<em>.

"Would it kill you to check Caller ID?" Ava sighed. Darren mentally groaned.

"What can I do for you, Ava?" he asked tersely, opting for the blue one (it matched _his _eyes).

"Cut the crap, Criss," she snapped back. "Murphy's in town and you better not have plans because he wants to meet with you immediately."

Darren's heart sunk.

"But I do have plans!" he protested.

"Cancel them," Ava said shortly. "It's _your future_, Darren."

"I'll…" his words caught in his throat and he fought the sigh building deep in his chest, "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>When they finally pulled into the lot of the venue, Kurt looked out the window with a large smile as he took in the new space. His heart hammered in his chest as he spotted another bus pulling up opposite them, and waited as a pile of familiar looking teenagers spilled out.<p>

New Directions.

He was jittery with sudden nerves as the Warblers exited the bus, and he was quick to excuse himself from the group.

"Can I meet you guys in the green room?" he requested.

Wes followed the path of his eyes with a small smile.

"Of course, Warbler Kurt."

* * *

><p>Darren barely had time to finish getting ready before Joey knocked at his door, looking concerned.<p>

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry up," he told him. Darren bit his lip guiltily, busying himself with putting things back on hangers.

"Ava called," he said shortly, "there's a meeting with Ryan… I can't miss it."

Joey's face fell. "But… Regionals, man…"

"I know, I know," Darren said irritatedly, "do you actually think I want to go?"

"Tell them you already have plans!" Joey insisted. Darren shook his head.

"It just…" he sighed, "it doesn't work like that Joey."

Joey shrugged sadly. "I guess I wouldn't really know, would I?"

"Joey-"

"Have fun at your meeting, Dare," Joey said, not quite meeting Darren's eyes as he left, shutting the door with a gentle click behind him. Once out in the hall, he fished his phone from his pocket, quickly dialling a familiar number.

"Brian? Hey… you wouldn't be busy right now, would you?"

* * *

><p>Kurt had to dart through the crowd quickly to reach them. He snuck up behind Rachel and tapped her shoulder carefully. She let out a little frightened squeal that quickly turned into an excited one as she turned, spotting him. at last.<p>

"Kurt!' she shrieked, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight against her. Kurt chuckled into her shoulder, squeezing her back. "It's so good to see you, oh my God!"

"It's good to see you, too," Kurt said, pulling back with a flustered laugh. He felt warmth spread in his chest and like a weight had been lifted. These people, he thought, turning around to his friends with a grin, letting himself be passed between arms and hugs and kisses; these people were his family.

It was like coming home.

(Even if he was only visiting).

* * *

><p>They spent the next twenty minutes catching up before Hunter came and dragged Kurt back to the green room.<p>

"It's time to warm up, superstar," he told him with a wink.

Kurt said his goodbyes and good lucks to his friends, feeling an overwhelming sudden draw of sadness, even as he promised to make plans for the following weeks.

God, he'd missed them.

Back in the green room Kurt joined them all with their vocal warm ups, feeling his nerves settle in as they moved side stage. They were preforming second.

Kurt bit his lip as he watched their performance unfold. They were… different, but they were good, there was no denying it –and the crowd _and _judges seemed to enjoy it.

The hummingbirds in his stomach only grew more frantic.

"Has anyone," Kurt asked worriedly, turning to Hunter as he heard the click of his shoes behind him, "ever died literally died onstage?"

Hunter gave him a smile caught between amused and fond.

"Kurt Hummel," he said slowly, coming to rest his hands on his shoulders comfortingly, "the only people who are going to die tonight, are the people in that audience, because you are going to fucking _kill_ this shit." He shook his head, biting back a slightly giddy laugh, turning back with a softer smile. "You are the best thing to ever happen to the Warblers."

Kurt blinked back slowly, a little aweful in the wake of Hunter's comment. Hunter's hands fell from his shoulders after a moment, his smile sweet as he stepped back, huffing out a nervous breath as the call for the Warblers sounded from across the stage and the last of the performers scurried off stage.

"You ready?" Wes said from behind him, patting his back with a comforting smile. Kurt attempted to shoot one back, and nodded, even though he wasn't so sure. Wes just grinned.

"Go get 'em tiger."

As the lights dimmed on stage and the curtain began to rise, Kurt took a hesitant step out, swallowing the nerves that threatened at the base of his throat. The opening bars dwindled out and he took a deep, steadying breath.

He could do this.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

As he sang he let himself look past the beam of lights out into the crowd. He spotted New Directions in the middle of the crowd, and Rachel's beaming face, waving excitedly. He fought a smile as Hunter's voice sounding from the opposite side of the stage tugged him back.

_So when we found out we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we could still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

Hunter's eyes were deep and compelling as they ran over him, his legs carrying him slowly across the stage to stand beside him. His voice was deep and rich and lovely as it caressed the air between them and Kurt felt a shiver rock through him.

Right on cue, Kurt broke away slightly, edging back towards the crowd, searching once more. The large number of people staring back at him made his stomach turn a little and his eyes darted about restlessly, seeking out the one person who could bring him comfort right now.

He couldn't find him.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

Darren wasn't here.

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

But he promised he would be.

_And I don't even need your love_

God, he needed him here.

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Hunter caught his eye across the room as they paced and turned, their voices flowing in harmony as they sang, the lyrics never seeming so earnest.

_You didn't have to stoop so low _

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

* * *

><p>As soon as both songs were over, Kurt was straight out of there. He didn't have the heart to stay and watch the New Directions performance, and quickly excused himself, dashing straight out of the theatre to get some fresh air.<p>

The wind was bracing as he leant against the wall of the theatre, trying to catch his breath, smudges of suppressed tears blurring against his eyes. His heart hammered in his chest as his mind ran over the possibilities. There was a _chance _that he was actually here, but Kurt knew deep down that his hope was in vain.

He hadn't come.

He checked his phone for messages to no avail – and _god, _that's what hurt the most. He hadn't even called.

So had he forgotten? Had he already forgotten him?

No, Kurt didn't think so. Not when he'd texted his love (and _other things) _just early this morning.

It didn't make any sense.

He tucked his hands deep into the pockets of his blazer as another wave of icy wind shot through the air. He let his eyes drift shut as he tried to block out the horrible thoughts circulating his mind.

What if something had happened to him?

What if Darren was hurt?

He fished his phone out again and nervously dialled his mobile number but there was only a tense wait before it rang out. Kurt tried to dial again with a huff but a voice from behind him stopped him.

"He's not going to answer."

It was Joey.

Kurt started at the sound of his voice, whirling around to meet him, his eyes growing wide as he took in the group standing behind him. Joey, Brian, Joe, Dylan, Jaime, Meredith, Lauren, AJ, Ally, Julia – even Charlene.

They were all here.

"You did so well, honey," Charlene said softly, stepping forward with her arms extended. Kurt stepped into them numbly, his whole body cold and quiet as Joey's words rang in his ear.

_He's not going to answer._

"We're so proud of you," Ali's voice sounded from behind, in her usual sweet and girlish tones.

"You sounded amazing, kid," Dylan enthused.

"Fucking amazing," Joe added helpfully.

"And we're sorry Darren couldn't be here," Brian said sadly, holding out his arms as Charlene slowly let him go. Kurt hugged him too, mumbling into his shoulder.

"Where is he?"

"Emergency meeting with RM," Joey explained. "He's really sorry, Kurt."

Kurt swallowed, nodding as he stepped back from Brian's arms.

He was okay, that was the main thing.

"It's okay," he said, smiling weakly. "I-how did you guys…" he let out a huff of an incredulous laugh as the facts registered in his mind.

All these people – these wonderful, talented people.

They were here for him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You're a part of our family, Kurt," Lauren said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "We take care of our own."

"When Dare said he couldn't make it, I decided to call up these guys to see if we could be his substitute," Joey elaborated.

"Just don't expect any congratulatory kisses," Brian teased.

"Actually-"

"Shut it, AJ."

Kurt muffled a wet giggle, nudging into Laurent's shoulder. "Thank you, guys," he said sincerely. "It means so much having you here."

"Awwww!"

And as the group moved in on him, smothering him in a mess of arms and kisses and musical laughter, Kurt felt the ache in his chest numb somewhat.

It was going to be so hard when Darren left. He was the rock, the light, the best thing in his life – but without him, he wouldn't be alone.

He would always have these losers.


End file.
